Blood of my ancestors, take the blood of my enemy
by emma-chan
Summary: Sasuke finds a blood soaked girl near konoha who cannot remember anything except her desire to kill and one name,Uchiha. What secrets do her memories hold, and what destiny links her to SasukeAU [April27 '06 Updated]
1. who am i?

Well since i've read my reviews i've realised they are right and the first chapter was too short. So i've conbined the first and second chapters into chapter 1....woo confusing, but anyway, this fic is using the manga story line, and if they defeat ochimaru in the manga it doesn't happen in my story.... anyways on with the fic....

Chapter name

Scene change= line

_Where/When scene takes place_

"speaking"

_Thinking_

Anyways on with the fic.....

* * *

Prologue

_Somewhere outside of Konoha_

The girl stumbled along, covered in her own blood, barely able to walk. Her firey red hair almost the same colour as the blood. She had to get to a village soon, or she would collapse and die in the wilderness, and she couldn't die; not yet. She could remember nothing but her desire to kill someone and the name Uchiha, not her name, someone else's.

A twig snapped behind her. She turned round.

"Hey baby. What's a young beautiful thing like you doing in a place like this?" There were three men, all ninja's, all a lot bigger than she was. She considered a fight, but she was in no state at the moment, but if it came to it she would.

"Stay away from me." She said making a move to get away as fast as she could.

One of the men made an attempt to grab her. She dodged away fast.

"Oh, a fast little minx isn't she? I like a challenge."

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Yelled the Girl splitting into around a hundred clones of herself.

They all attacked the three men, knocking them all down. The clones dissolved around her, her chakra had run out. She was bleeding more heavily now, and with all her chakra out she couldn't heal herself either. She heard talking ahead and pulled herself painfully towards the sound.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun, when we get back do you want to go out with me?" Asked a girls voice.

"No thanks." Said a male voice blowing her off.

"I'll go out with you Sakura-Chan." Said another male voice.

"Go away Naruto." Said Sakura, "Hey Sasuke-kun where are you going?"

"you're annoying me Sakura." He said.

"Hey girl, you aren't getting away that easily, and I'm gonna make you pay for killing one of my comrades."

"Uh-oh," She said under her breath _outta chakra, facing someone who I've pissed off totally, and can't move properly…I'm so screwed……. But I can't die, I must fight on and live._ "Come on then. Try it." She took a fighting stance, ready for him to come.

"Do you really think that you can beat me in that state?" He took out multiple Kunais, and threw them at her.

She saw them travel through the air in slow motion, and she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge them. After all this she was going to die.

A shape hurtled out of the bushes to her left and knocked her out of the way of the Kunais. The girl looked with blurry vision at the boy who had saved her, a very cute boy for that matter. A Kunai had hit him on the shoulder, an he pulled it out with a grunt.

Her vision began to blur more and she could feel the darkness beckoning. The last thing she thought was that this boy looked very familiar, but like everything else, the reason for his familiarity remained locked inside her mind, waiting to be unlocked with time.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Konoha Hospital_

"finally awake then? You slept for two days straight."

"Two days?" the girl asked holding her head, trying to sit up. Her clothes had been taken off her and she had on the hospital night clothes.

"Yeah, you slept like a log, at one point we thought you might die."

"Where am I?" She asked Groggily, "and who are you?"

"Konoha, the hidden leaf village, and I'm Shizune. What's your name?"

"i…"she tried to think, "I don't know, I can't remember."

"Can you remember anything else? Where you're from, how you got like you were?"

"No. I only remember waking up about three days ago. Nearly dead, nearly out of chakra."

"You must have hit your head, there's no other explanation, but your wounds healed exceptionally fast when your Chakra replenished, and I found this in your pocket of your trousers." Shizune said producing a head protector that had a symbol of two waves on it. "It's a symbol that you're from the hidden wave village."

"Am I?" Said the girl taking the head band and staring at the symbol on it. "How did I get here?"

"Now that I do know, some of our Chuunin's brought you in here. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto."

"is that boy alright who got hit by the Kunai?"

"Yes Sasuke's fine. He's shoulders still healing but he'll be alright."

"Ah so you're awake Saya?" Said another of the medical team

"Saya?" the girl repeated.

"Yes, is that not your name?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm assuming it is, because it's carved into the back of the forehead protector we found on you." Said the person turning over the head band in her hand, showing her the name Saya Ichiro carved in Kanji.

"So my name is Saya? Why can't I remember?" She said frowning.

"Your memory will come back in time. Just wait a little while. For the moment though, our Hokage has assigned you to help with team 7."

"Team 7?" Said Saya raising one eyebrow

"Yes, a group of three Chuunins and on junin. They could do with another member, they are the only team that don't have five members."

"Great when can I get out of this bed then?" She said sliding out of bed.

"Don't think so young lady. You get right back in that bed, now. A day at the very least, although with the injuries you got you should stay in there for at least another week." Said Shizune pushing her back into bed.

"A week?" Saya protested

"Stay in bed for at least a day then we'll see how you go."

"Fine."

* * *

_Later that evening_

It was now towards evening and Shizune had looked in on Saya, she was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Or at least that was the impression she got. Saya was actually awake and very hungry. Hospital food is not know for filling you up. She crept out of bed, putting pillows inside the covers, making the impression that there was someone in the bed if you didn't look to closely. She got her clothes from the locker in the corner and changed out of the hospital clothes into her own, tying her forehead protector round her waist. She pulled open the window, and jumped down onto the floor. Luckily her bed room was on the ground floor. She ran down the street, keeping to the shadows and she went into the ramen restaurant. Her face lit up at the prospect of ramen. She seemed to have a craving for it.

She ordered her meal, and paid for it with the spare change from her pocket. Looking around the room for a seat, she spotted the guy who had saved her, sitting with two other people. She wandered over.

"Hey, umm excuse me. Sasuke-san?" She said timidly, tapping Sasuke on the right shouder.

Sasuke looked round wondering who had addressed him, "I just want to thank you, for saving my life the other day." She said bowing.

"No problem." He said shrugging.

"Is your shoulder alright?" Saya asked.

"It's healing."

She looked up and looked him in the eye. There was something familiar about him.

Suddenly she had vision, like a flashback. But Saya wasn't sure if it was real or not. Blood was all over the floor, six people were lying dead in front of her. Someone who looked exactly like Sasuke was standing ahead of the bodies. Holding onto another boy about the same age. Without much effort he slit his throat with a kunai.

"Hey you're that girl from the other day." Said Naruto pointing at her rather rudely, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Um, yeah I suppose I am." She said laughing, trying to forget the horrifying image.

"You wanna sit with us? 'cause it don't look like you're here with anyone." Asked Naruto

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _look's like Naurto's got another crush._ Over the past two years Naruto had fancied nearly every girl in the village, that was every girl except Hinata, who for some reason actually like Naruto and he hadn't noticed. But he still had a very soft spot for Saukra.

"If there's enough room." Saya said

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura squashed round to make room, Saya sat next to Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is Sakura-chan, and you already know Sasuke-Chan." He said laughing, then he quickly changed his mind after Sasuke gave him a glare that said 'later I'm gonna kill you.' "I mean Sasuke-kun."

"Saya Ichiro. From the hidden wave village. Hey um, Sasuke-san. Have I ever met you before, because you look very familiar."

"No. I would've remembered if I'd met you."

"Sorry, I can't actually remember anything. So if I ask weird questions, I kinda not my fault."

"You don't remember anything?" Asked Sakura.

"Well I didn't even remember my name. It was carved on the back of my forehead protector. So I think Saya's my name."

"you know you heal exceptionally fast from all your wounds. How come you're out of hospital so soon?" Said Sasuke, looking at Saya.

Inner Sakura shook a fist, then went into a blinding rampage, Pretending to kill a model doll of Saya, "He never talks this much to me! Then this girl comes along and he starts talking to her…". Outer Sakura though was as calm as anything and didn't say a word.

"Well, I'm not actually supposed to be out. Shizune said that I have to stay in bed at least a day, but I feel fine, and the hospital food is disgusting."

"Don't doubt that." Said Sakura, "Oh food."

The waitress brought the ramen over to the table. She set a small plate in front of Sakura, a massive plate in front of Naruto and a glass of water in front of Sasuke. Saya raised an eyebrow.

"You not eating?"

"Sasuke-kun doesn't like ramen." Said Sakura tucking into her food.

The waitress brought over Saya's meal a little while later. They all got on really well despite not knowing each other very well.

"So what you gonna do next if you don't remember anything?" Asked Naruto with his mouth full of food.

"Well apparently your Hokage has assigned me to team 7, because they don't have enough members. But I'm not so sure I want to because I prefer working alone."

"We're team 7." Said Sasuke

"Oh right," said Saya, feeling stupid because of what she had said, "well I suppose it's ok if it's with people I know."

"I know how you feel. I wouldn't want to work with dead last here and annoying there." Said Sasuke referring to Naruto and Sakura respectively.

Saya snorted into her food, and Sakura and Naruto looked at her.

They finished their food without any fuss and they went out of the Ramen place.

"So Saya-san, where're you going now?" Asked Naruto

"I'd better get back to the." She said starting to wobble, "hospital."

She fell forwards onto the floor and blacked out.

_Saya's dream_

Saya was walking along a street, she knew she was late but she dawdled anyway. Someone came up to her from the other side of the street. Someone she knew.

"Hey Saya happy sixteenth birthday." Said the old woman.

"Thanks." She smiled

"Finally an adult, you can inherit the true power of the Ichiro clan. But I think you'd probably better get going or you'll miss your own ceremony."

"Meh. They can wait. It's my birthday after all."

She said goodbye to the old lady and set off down the street. Someone was calling her name.

"Saya? Saya!"

* * *

_Back at the hospital_

"Saya? Saya!" Said Shizune, as Sasuke carried her into the hospital, "what is she doing here?"

"She snuck out of bed to get some food. Then collapsed on the way back." Said Sakura from behind Sasuke.

Shizune led Sasuke up to a spare bed room, and he laid Saya on the bed.

"Saya?" Said Shizune as her eyes started to flutter.

"It was my birthday two days ago." She said tiredly, waking up.

"Ah, I told you your memories would come back with time. But don't change the subject, what were you doing out of bed, young lady?" Said Shizune

"Umm, I went to get food. I was hungry."

"Well don't do it again. If I tell you that you have to stay in bed it's for good reason. I was very good that you were with people otherwise we might not have found you till morning." Shizune Tutted, "please just stay in bed until all your strength returns."

"Ok if I must." She said resignedly

Shizune ushered out Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-San." Called Saya, Sasuke turned around, "Thanks again."

"no problem." He called back.

Saya settled down into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well thats the end of the prologue and chapter one. hope you can find the time to review, and thanks to all those who have reviewed already. I'll reply to them all in the next chapter.

Peace out, Emma-Chan


	2. some answers

Well I've finally had time to update. Exams are finally over!!!! Yay. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, after I've put all the reply's to the reviews:  
  
karen ocampo: thanks very much for being my first reviewer, you are the one that helped me to carry on.  
  
Xoni Newcomer: I altered my chapter structure so it chapter one and the prologue are now combined as chapter one. Kage bunshin was the first jutsu that came into my head, and my reasons for using it are because I wanted to show that Saya wasn't just a normal ninja. Secondly the reasons behind the lack of suspicion about the whole missing nin thing are explained in this chapter. I hope that sorts out everything, and if it doesn't give me a bell.  
  
Mike pan: Thanks a lot. I love writing and it's great for people to say that my writing skills are good .  
  
CloudPaladin: As I said earlier I've sorted out the chapters thanks to your advice. And don't worry I'm not gonna stop even if the only reviews I get are flames.  
  
Trinity: I'm not to keen on the whole Sasuke and sakura pairings either. Sakura makes to much of the fact that she likes Sasuke and I think that would probably put him off, because he seems like the type that wouldn't like pushy girls. Just wondering did I bash Sakura loads during the last chapter?? Is it because I had Sasuke blow her off after she asked for a date? Well I only did that cause I thought that was how Sasuke would react. I'm not a Sakura hater and I don't mean to bash her too much. I didn't like her very much in the beginning of the series but since the chuunin second exam I've got a new respect for her. But anyway I have a tendency to go on for ages... I'm not gonna make Sasuke too keen because I really don't like it when people do fan fictions but don't stick to the proper characteristics of the characters. And lastly yeah I do have a plot and I have it all planned out..and that's all I'm gonna say, except here's the next update!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
  
_**The Hokage's office, late that night  
**_  
Tsunade was signing some papers in her office about ten that night when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She said without bothering to look up. Someone came into the office and stood in front of her desk. She looked up. "Ah, Sasuke, Sakura. What brings you here this time of night?"  
  
"That girl from the hidden wave village." Said Sasuke  
  
"Saya? I thought it might be about that. Well what do you want to know?"  
  
"How do you know she isn't a missing nin? And why did someone from another village get assigned to our team.?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I'd better explain hadn't I? Saya is my God-daughter and her mother is also a very good friend of mine. Half her family used to live here and half lived in the wave country. Well after that whole incident with Gatou the rest of the family moved to the wave country. They formed the hidden wave village and most of the people from the village you saved joined. They are basically like an extension of Konoha, and it's useful because we've got back up ninja's and foreign relations. Most of the adults around the village know this, I just guess I forgot to say anything to you younger ones. And as to the second question, well you know Konoha isn't as strong as it was since the attempted take over and we've had to assign extra ninja's to each team. I've decided that considering that Saya is very gifted ninja, she's completed five A rank missions already, so should be a great asset to your team considering you'tr still one short. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"  
  
"Pretty much."Said Sasuke. _five A rank missions already, as a Chuunin?_  
  
"I take it she can't remember that you're her god-mother or that the leaf and wave are allies." Said Sakura.  
  
"Well no. It's best to let her memories come back on their own. If that's all Sasuke, Sakura, I'd better get back to this paper work." They turned to leave, "Oh actually, you can tell all the younger one's about the hidden wave village, seeing as they probably don't know. Oh and if you see Saya, get her to come and see me."  
  
"yes Hokage-Sama." Said Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke left. Sasuke closing the door on his way out.  
  
Sasuke wandered out of the office and down the stairs into the street.  
  
"Sasuke-kun can I walk home with you?" Said Sakura grinning.  
  
"No." He said firmly, and walked off in the opposite direction to Sakura's house.  
  
Dammit!!!! Yelled inner Sakura stomping her foot and shaking her fist. Sakura walked off back to her own house.  
  
Now it was totally dark, but Sasuke didn't need a light to get back to his house. He could find his way around Konoha blindfolded, not that he would want to wander around blindfolded. He walked down the familiar street to his house and unlocked the front door. He stared at his family symbol for a moment before going in the house. He didn't even look in the first room in his house. Ever since Itachi had murdered his parents in there he hadn't gone in the living room. He usually stayed out of the house as long as possible so as not to revive painful memories during the day because they haunted him enough during the night. He got undressed and climbed into the shower, he let a single tear trickle down his face and mix with the shower water. why can't i kill him? He turned off the shower water and dried himsef. He pulled on a night shirt and climbed into bed, hoping for a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

**_The Haruno household, two days later_**  
  
"Sakura! Get up. You have a card, and some flowers." Sakura's mother banged on her door.  
  
"What?" Sakura moaned as she rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep, but her mothers banging wouldn't let her. "Fine I'm getting up."  
  
She slid out of bed and got washed and dressed into her usual attire. She opened her bedroom door, there was a bunch of flowers on the floor with a card on top of them. She looked in the card.  
  
"Sakura-Chan please go out with me. Rock Lee"  
  
Inner Sakura jumped for joy at the prospect of getting flowers.  
  
"Flowers from Lee-san.....doesn't he ever give up? He knows I like Sasuke- kun." Sakura sighed.  
  
She did admire the flowers though. Roses that were pink and white, and gave off a wonderfully sweet smell. "I wish they were from Sasuke-kun...but he'll never like me. The only good thing is that he'll never like Ino-pig- Chan either. Maybe I should just give up. But I was surprised when Sasuke- kun came and asked me to come to Tsunade-sama with him, but that's probably because he thought I was thinking the same thing and he didn't want to explain it again." She sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Sakura, breakfasts ready."  
  
"coming!" She called, she grabbed a package from her dressing table and went downstairs. She could hear her parents arguing again. Shouting at each other. She got to the kitchen door.  
  
"We need to tell Sakura soon." Said Sakura's mother, Hana, to her father, Rai.  
  
"Tell me what?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing honey." Said Hana and went back to serving breakfast.  
  
"Tell me what?" Sakura repeated  
  
"Your mother said nothing, now sit down and eat your damn breakfast." Rai shouted banging his fist on the table.  
  
"why are you having a go at Sakura-chan she hasn't done anything wrong." Hana screamed at her husband.  
  
"I'm going out. Bye." Said Sakura getting out of the house before a war broke out in her kitchen.  
  
"you get back here Haruno Sakura!" Her father yelled at her, but she ignored him as usual, getting down the street as fast as possible.

* * *

Sasuke awoke covered in sweat and breathing deeply, he had drempt about the night his whole clan was murdered again. Back then he felt so helpless, and he could do nothing. He made the same vow to himself that he did every morning, to kill the person that wiped out the Uchiha clan. He checked his calendar by his bedside and scowled. Naruto's birthday..... he's going to be unbearable. Sasuke got out of bed and got washed and dressed in record time. He just wanted to get out of the house as quickly as possible.

* * *

Naruto rolled over in his bed, glimpsing the time on his bedside clock. He rolled over the other way, then the time registered in his brain.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!! Overslept, really late!!!" He yelled jumping out of bed. He put on his clothes in such a hurry that he put on his jacket backwards, and it was only when he was on the verge of opening the door that he realised. Feeling like an idiot he changed it round, glad no-one had witnessed him looking silly. He pulled open the door to reveal Hyuuga Hinata who looked like she was about to knock on the door. As usual when she was around Naruto she had a pink tinge on her face.  
  
"Hello Hinata!" Greeted Naruto cheerily.  
  
"Naruto-kun..." Hinata stammered, she clutched something in her hand, and seemed to be debating with herself what to do with it. "Happy...birthday Naruto-kun!" she finally got out and gave him the neatly wrapped long, thin package.  
  
"Oh, Hinata. Thank you." Said Naruto accepting the gift and ripping it open. It was short sword with a leather bound handle. "thank you Hinata." He said again.  
  
"That's ok. Ummm, Naruto-kun...i was wondering....if..." Said Hinata pressing her index fingers together as she often did when she became shy.  
  
"Yes Hinata?"  
  
"Would you...like to go on a date with me?" She said forcing the words out, so she didn''t shrink out of asking him at the last minute.  
  
For once Naruto was lost for words.He stared at Hinata open mouthed.Then Hinata run off without saying another word."Hinata!" Naruto called after her but she didn't turn around.  
  
_A date with Hinata......_ pondered Naruto. _I don't suppose it would be so bad. She is really pretty...  
_  
Hinata had really bloomed since she had no longer been shy and dark, in Naruto's words. Not just in confidence but in beauty. She was now a young woman of 17. Truth be told all of the "rookie nine", and Gai sensei's team had grown tremendously. They had all become Chuunin's within four and a half years of their first Chuunin exam. Shikamaru being the first and Naruto being the last. Sasuke as usual had beaten Naruto to it gaining the promotion in two exams, as had Sakura. For all his strength Naruto had been stopped from being promoted because he didn't always think about what he was doing. He had now been a Chuunin for six months and he finally had the chance to catch up with Sasuke again. Naruto locked his front door and went downstairs from his apartment. The streets outside were all decorated with flags and flowers and there were lots of stalls lining the sides of the road.  
  
"Hee hee, they must have realised that it was my birthday and set up a festival for me." Naruto said laughing.  
  
"You idiot Naruto. It's a festival to mark five years of Tsunade-sama being Hokage." Said Sakura laughing and holding out a parcel for Naruto. She grinned, "Happy birthday!"  
  
"Morning Sakura-Chan. Thank you." He said opening his second present of the morning. It turned out to be a pack of home made sweets. He tried to hug Sakura in thanks but she ended up giving him a bloody nose.  
  
"Don't push your luck Naruto!" She growled at him.  
  
"Hey big forehead girl." Sakura knew who it was without even turning around because only one person called her that name,  
  
"What do you want Ino-pig-Chan?"  
  
"just to let you know that i won't loose to you in the race this afternoon." The blonde girl stated  
  
"Very big words coming from you Ino-pig. I won't loose to you either."  
  
"Bring it on, and when i win Sasuke-kun will know what a looser you are." Ino pointed at Sakura.  
  
"Saskue-kun already knows what a looser i am." said Sakura sadly.  
  
"Sakura-Chan...." Ino's face changed to be more kindly.  
  
"Leave me alone Ino." Sakura stalked off down the street.  
  
Stupid Ino-pig. What does she know. Inner Sakura ranted.  
  
Sakura stopped walking after five minutes and dropped onto a bench. It was where Sasuke had first told her that she was annoying, and she was beginning to think he was right.  
  
"It's Sakura right?" Said someone interupting her thoughts.  
  
Sakura looked up. "Hi Saya."  
  
"Are you ok? You look a little bummed out." Saya said sitting next to Sakura.  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura lied. "You better after coming out of hospital?"  
  
Saya nodded and grinned, "Yep. Shizune-san was getting annoyed at me always trying to sneak out so she told me to go because i was a pain in the butt. But seriously Sakura, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"positive." She nodded  
  
"Do you wanna go and enjoy the festival then? I haven't got anyone to hang around with so can i stay with you?" Saya asked  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said cheering up a little. She was pretty glad she had another girl on her team now. She had someone to talk to normally.

* * *

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter please review and i'll try to update soon. Peace out   
Emma-Chan. xXx


	3. a bunch of white roses

I honestly was going to post this two nights ago but fan fiction was down. It did take me a while to write this chapter cause I got writers block earlier in the week. Ohhh and if anyone wants to know what Saya looks like go to my site (the addy is on my profile) then go to fan art, then fanfiction characters. took rather a while to draw it has to be said but I was pleased with the outcome.  
  
Review reply's:

**Exodian**: Alan don't take the mick of the way I sign off. I know where you live!!!  
  
**Wierddramagirl**: thank you and I will  
  
**Magicians of the Yami**: Thanks   
  
**Ryotsu-chan:** Wow thanks a lot. It means a lot to me for people to be adding it to their favourites.  
  
**Mike Pan**: I do try and update fast, cause I love writing my fan fictions. I'm not gonna make Sakura go off Sasuke that easily. I've got lots planned for Hinata and Naruto . And there's lots to be learnt about Saya in this chapter.  
  
**Karen ocampo:** oh wow, I'm so honoured you call me Emma-sama. Thanks for thinking I'm doing the right thing with Sakura and Sasuke.   
  
**SILENT TROWA:** I'm glad you think my Naruto is very in character, and I will get to Temari/shika soon. Maybe in the next chapter. If not, then the one after definitely! I think they are so right for each other mwahahahahahahaaaaaaa. Temari and Shikamaru sweatdrop  
  
And now on with chapter three....

* * *

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
"My feet are killing me." moaned Sakura, plonking herself down on a bench. Saya sat down next to her.  
  
"Mine too." They had been wandering around town all morning.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Said sakura waving to her team leader. Kakashi didn't look up from the book he was reading, come come violence volume II, but he waved at her.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Yelled a girl with black buns on either side of her head. Her arm was linked through that of a boy the same age with long black hair and white eyes.  
  
"Hi, Tenten, Neji." Sakura waved at them. Neji nodded, not being one to talk much. They both carried on walking. Having some sort of playful argument. Sakura wispered in Saya's ear, "They got engaged last week. But they still always argue. Tenten usually starts them and Neji doesn't say a word then she gets all cross. But they always end up making up straight after.  
  
Saya nodded, "Is that boy a Hyuuga?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?" Sakura asked a little shocked.  
  
"The white eyes. Not many people have them. The Hyuuga clan are famous for them." Saya laughed, "I'm surprised i remembered that."  
  
"Well i suppose you remember more than you think and things just trigger off the memories."  
  
"It's odd. I remember all the jutsu's i learnt and i've retained all my medical knowedge. But i can't even remember who my family are. I probably wouldn't know who they were even if they were staring me in the face." She laughed again. Sakura looked at Saya from the corner of her eye. Saya's face was smiling but her eye's weren't. They were cold and hard. Like she wasn't feeling happy at all deep down.  
  
Saya caught a snatch of a conversation from some men passing by, "I heard that the Uchiha kid is going to be entered this year."  
  
Uchiha. She heard voice's in her head, from a memory, a conversation she from a time ago.  
  
_''what's your reason for all this? For all the killing?' her own voice   
'To test my strength' a male voice   
'who are you?'   
'Uchiha.'  
_  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Hokage-sama wanted to see you when you had a spare minute." Saukra said thoughtfully  
  
"huh? Why does Hokage want to see me?"  
  
Sakura was about to say somthing about Tsunade being Saya's Godmother but she checked herself because Tsunade had said not to tell. "No idea. We should probably go and see her now actually. We've seen all there is to see."  
  
"Well then lets go!" she said getting up.  
  
Sakura stood too. "Ah my feet still kill!"  
  
_**Hokage office**_

As the two girls walked up the stairs, Sakura's parents were coming down, arguing.  
  
"Mum, Dad? What are you doing here?" Said Sakura surprised  
  
"We've had to Talk to Hokage-sama." Said Hana, "Ah, you must be Ichiro Saya."  
  
"i am." Said Saya politely  
  
"I'm Haruno Hana, and this is Haruno Rai. We're Sakura's mother and father."  
  
"I think she gathered that mum." Said Sakura under her breath.  
  
"Don't cheek your mother Sakura." Said Rai  
  
Sakura scowled.  
  
"We'll see you two later we've got lots to do." Said Hana, pulling her husband away before he could scold Sakura anymore. This caused them to argue again as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"How could you agree to somthing like that. Haven't we got enough on our plate?" Rai said.  
  
"Well, it's the least we could do Rai-kun" Her mothers voice became unhearable as they got further away  
  
"They are so unbelievable." said Sakura shaking her head. "Always arguing."  
  
Sakura banged on Tsunade's door then opened it. Tsunade was asleep on top of a pile of papers.  
  
"Hokage-sama!" Yelled Sakura.  
  
Tsunade woke with a start, "Yes Sakura?"  
  
"I brought Saya to see you."  
  
"Oh yes." She Said pretending to arrange the papers on her desk in some sort of order, "Right, Sakura, if you wouldn't mind i would like to speak to her on her own."  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama." Said Sakura. She pushed Saya into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Saya. how are you? sufficiently recovered?"  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
"My name's-"  
  
"Tsunade" They both said together  
  
"So you remembered?" Said Tsunade  
  
"As soon as i saw you i remembered you. But I still can't remember anything about my family."  
  
"I will endeavour to tell you as much as your mind could probably take at the moment, because if i tell you too much it could overload your brain and non of your memories would come back."  
  
"Ok, Tsunade-sensei. Tell me."

* * *

Sakura drummed her fingers on her leg as she sat waiting for Saya to come out of Tsunade's office. She had been sitting there for about forty five minutes now. She yawned, and slid down the chair she was sitting in. It sure was warm in the hall, she felt like going to sleep. Her head lulled onto her shoulder as she drifted into a light sleep. The door banged open and Sakura jumped and slid off the chair onto the floor.  
  
"Sakura, why are you on the floor?" Asked Saya  
  
"I sliped off the chair." She said sleepily.  
  
"okay. Sakura i know you waited for me, but can i meet you back at your house later? I have something to do first. Sorry."  
  
"Uh-huh that's fine. I'll see you later then." Sakura walked off rather slowly, yawning as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
Saya wandered along the corridor, and down the steps at the far end. She went into the flower shop opposite called Yamanaka flowers.  
  
"Hey, can i get a bunch of white roses please?" Said Saya to the bonde girl behind the counter.  
  
"Aren't you that girl Ichiro Saya?" Said the blonde gathering together the flowers.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Yamanaka Ino. I heard you're on the same team as Sasuke-kun."  
  
"Yeah i am."  
  
"Well just you remember that Sasuke-kun is mine. So don't go near him."  
  
"God, does everyone in this village love him or something. I've heard so many people talk about him. Don't you worry, i'm not interested in him." Said Saya handing over her money to Ino and taking the flowers, leaving her gobsmacked that there was at least one girl who wasn't obsessive over Sasuke. Now Saya could see why Sakura and Ino didn't get on. During the course of the day Sakura had told Saya quite a lot about herself and they had become pretty good friends.  
  
Saya peered around her and realised she was lost. This part of the village didn't look familiar at all. But she was assured by Tsunade that if she continued along this road she would get to where she wanted to go. She heard soft crying,and being the inquisitive type she followed the sound. It led her right where she wanted to go. She hid behind a tree and watched. A woman with long black/dark purple hair was crouching by a black stone monument.  
  
"Hayate. Why..." She cried her tears spilling onto the black marble. She stood up, laying a single lilac flower at the bottom. She walked off with her back to Saya, wiping away the tears.  
  
Saya looked around and saw there was no-one else there. She walked up to the monument and placed her white roses alongside the lilac flower. She looked along the names, tracing her finger down the long list of names. so many people died for Konoha. Most of them it seemed against the great fox demon seventeen years ago. She found what she was looking for. Ichiro Ryu. Her father. Tsunade said it happened while he was on a mission. Saya knew she had hardly seen her father when she was younger because he was always in high demand for the missions.  
  
She remembered after Tsunade had told her that she had spent a lot of time going back and forth between Konoha and the wave country. She took the Chuunin exam and passed when she was ten, then moved to the wave country with her mother and uncle. Her uncle, she was told had taken over head of the clan when Ryu had died.  
  
She knew she didn't like her uncle. Feelings filtered through the wall, a deep hatred for him. He never liked the idea that a girl got the power of Ichiro.  
  
She heard a sound behind her, and she spoke out, "There are many names here of ninja who have died for Konoha. They must have loved this village a lot." "They certainly did. So you noticed me?" The voice belonged to Kakashi  
  
"It's not as if you were trying to be quiet. You weren't trying to hide yourself, so I could hear you."  
  
"Very observant of you. Hokage-sama told me I could find you here."  
  
"Kakashi, I want answers. About my father. About what happened. When you got back after that mission you wouldn't tell me what happened and neither would anyone else. You said I was too young. Well now I'm not, and I want to know."  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to have to tell you. Ryu, Obito and I were in a team together, this was when we were all quite young. I think you were about five at the time. [A/n if it turns out Obito died long before that, well I can't help it] We were asked to go on a regular mission, guarding one of our own who was liasing between the hidden rain village to keep the peace, or so it would seem. Hidden rain you see, we've never had the best of relations with them. They've tended to try to take over Konoha in the past. Well this person turned out to be working for them. One night while we were resting, he thought we were asleep and he went to a meeting. Ryu followed them, and found out they were plotting to take over Konoha. When he got back to us he told Obito and I about what they said, but by that time the hidden rain ninja had found out we knew. Ryu offered to stay behind and hold as many of them off as possible. It was a suicide mission. But we had to let him stay so we could get back to Konoha and warn everyone. Inevitably some got through and they attacked us. Obito took a shuriken that was covered in poison that was meant for me, so that I could get back and warn everyone. Even nearly dead he fought well against them. I managed to get back to the village and tell everyone, and we brought down the hidden rain attack. Your father was very brave. He gave his life to save the village, without any thought for himself. A true shinobi. I just wish that it was me who stayed instead, I had no family to go back to and he did. H had so much more to live for than I, as did Obito." Kakashi sighed, overcome with emotion.  
  
Saya stared at him for a while before saying something , "I...Thank you Kakashi-san. For telling me, and I think my father did the right thing, I'm proud of him. You shouldn't say that you should have died instead of someone else. Fate deals out our cards and we must play them as dictated."  
  
"You sounded very much like your father then." Said Kakashi, "I want you to know that I would do anything to bring your father and Obito back."  
  
"That's ok." She smiled, "You don't need to they are here in our hearts all the time."

* * *

* * *

Hee hee well that was a rather weird ending. I hope everyone liked it and if you feel like it I would love it if you could review it. 


	4. AUTHORS NOTES, please read

This is a message to all my readers. My computer crashed the other day and completly wiped every single little file off the computer, so i won't be updating that soon. The problem is i had already written the next chapter and i was ready to put it on, but now i have to re-write it, and on top of all that i have to reinstall all the stuff i had on my computer. Which includes all the 221 chapters of Naruto manga :( which i have to re download with my crappy 44 kps connection. i have a feeling i'm going to be on the computer a very long time. So i apologise for the delay in updates to all my readers, but i'll try and put the next chapter us as soon as i possibly can.

Peace out, Emma-chan


	5. The Flow of Life

Hey everyone, I finally re-wrote the next chapter and I remembered to spell check it too. Sorry it took so long, but I had a holiday type thing last week and hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. , ohh, little spoiler in here for those that haven't read up to manga chapter 225.

Review replys:

Mike Pan: Yeah after I re-read the last chapter I noticed the spelling mistakes…. I'm English and I still manage to make more mistakes than non-English people….and I have finally fixed the problem!

Dalcacris: here's the update

Silent Trowa: umm, I didn't understand your review in France very well, but I got the jist of it. I have tried to sort out the thoughts and stuff, and thanks for liking my fic and thinking that the Characters are in character! I think this version is better than the last one as well. Oh and I put in Shikamaru/Temari!

Karen Ocampo/Yuki Aikawa: thanks . You embarrass me…..Emma-chan turns bright red There's no Naru/hin in this chappie but probably in the next one. Wooo update!!!!

Marronedpirate11: Thanks and heres the next update!

And now, on with the chapter!!

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Nara Shikamaru wandered around the festival. As usual all he wanted to do was sit and watch clouds, but Ino and Choji had dragged him around with them. He lagged behind Ino and Choji, going at his own speed, lost in thought; that was until someone bumped into him.

_How troublesome, now I'll have to apologise. _He thought while rising from the ground.

"Sor-" He began

"My fault" began the other.

Then they looked at each other.

"You!" Said Temari and Shikamaru at the same time, pointing at each other.

"In that case it's all your fault. You bumped into me." Said Temari dusting herself off.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, surprised at himself for being bothered.

"Well since me and my brothers saved your butts a while ago, and my father is dead, we've been asked to transfer to Konoha. Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"You're just as annoying as always."

"And you don't care as always. Weakling." She smirked.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said not caring and walking away.

"Wait Shikamaru."

"What?" He said turning back to her.

"Can we talk?" She asked, a little shyly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, _how troublesome._

"Truth is," Temari continued, "I don't really know anyone in the village but you, and my brothers aren't exactly talkative."

Shikamaru didn't quite know what to make of this, and spent a little while deliberating whether or not to talk to her. In the end he agreed and they went to sit in the shade of a clump of trees.

"Thing is, ever since you beat me in the Chuunin exam I couldn't get you out of my head, because you beat me. Not many people have managed that. Then seeing you again when we rescued you from Orochimaru's guys, it's been like....I can't go more than a day without thinking about you." She paused and looked at him. She caught his eye and turned her head away, embarrassed. _I can't believe I told him that,_ she thought.

Shikamaru tilted her chin so Temari's eyes were at the same level as his. Their faces were so close that Shikamaru could see every freckle on Temari's face. Temari gave a half smile as she and Shikamaru closed their eyes and leaned forwards. Their lips touched and Temari put her arms around Shikamaru's neck. They were so involved in each other that Shikamaru didn't notice that someone was calling him.

"Shikamaru! Where are you? It's so rude of you to leave me and Choji." Called Ino loudly. She looked around the street that she and Choji had last seen Shikamaru. She spotted the back of his jacket underneath the trees and made her way over there. "Shikamaru, you are so lazy...." He jaw dropped so far down that it nearly hit the floor when she saw exactly what Shikamaru was up to. She gave a shrill scream that made Choji come running, then fainted. Shikamaru and Temari broke away, realising that they had been caught.

"Meh, how troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru, he turned to his best friend; who was doing his best to try and revive Ino. "Don't tell anyone Choji."

* * *

During the afternoon, there were a variety of activities and competitions for the people of Konoha. Tenten had beaten all contestants at the throwing competition, in both the youth and adult competition; she walked away from it grinning, with rather a large amount of money. She left several people she had beaten dumbfounded as to why an eighteen-year-old had managed to beat them, when they had done so much more practice than she had.

The eating competition was won by Choji's father, but Choji had come in a close second. Both had to be carted off to the hospital because they felt very ill after.

There was even a flower arranging event, and surprisingly the Yamanaka family won. Due mainly to them owning the most popular flower shop in Konoha.

It was well past dusk when Sakura made her way home. She was relatively happy, and she did have a good time that day. She wandered down the street towards her house. Sasuke passed her going the opposite way.

Sakura smiled at him, "Hello Sasuke-kun!"

He continued going the other direction, obviously lost in deep thought, not answering Sakura. Sakura frowned. Sasuke had been getting more and more reserved lately. He hardly talked to anyone anymore, but just kept training for, what Sakura supposed, when he would fight his brother. She still liked him, but not as much as she did when she was younger. She still saw him on missions, but not much anywhere else, and it was becoming increasingly hard to be with him. So she was letting him go slowly, and finding it easier than she thought.

She reached her door and unlocked it. "Dad, mum, I'm home." she called

"And where exactly have you been?" asked Rai

"Around town, in the festival." She called as she walked up the stairs, into her room and shut the door. Keeping out any other things her father had to say.

* * *

"Ah, I hate this town. I keep getting lost!" Saya mumbled to herself as she walked down yet another street that looked like all the others. She noticed a familiar face pass her by, a dark eyed, black haired youth. "Sasuke-san."

He didn't turn around and continued in the other direction. Saya hurried after him and grabbed his left shoulder, "Sasuke-san!"

He winced and turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was your bad shoulder." Said Saya taking her hand away.

"Don't worry about it Saya." He rotated his shoulder round, trying to stop the pain that had been plaguing him for some days now, although he wouldn't admit it in front of anyone, to do that would be to show a weakness. The kunai had gone in further than he had expected it to. He had been more concentrated on getting Saya out of danger than being concerned about himself getting hurt. Although he did question why he did it. She could have been anyone, an enemy. But his body just seemed to move on its own. Just like it did when he save Naruto inside Haku's ice mirrors.

"Sasuke-san?" Saya looked at him expectantly. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that she had been talking to him.

"Sorry?"

"I said, well...if you want me to I could heal your shoulder for you." She cursed herself for saying it; she knew he would blow her off, just like he did to everyone else. All she was trying to do was repay him for helping her, she hated being indebted to someone.

"What?" Said Sasuke raising his eyebrows.

"You're right, stupid idea. Don't know what I was thinking." She said sighing.

"Actually, well." Sasuke couldn't believe this, he was accepting help from a girl. "That would be good."

Saya nodded. She laid her hands on his shoulder gently. Sasuke shuddered inwardly; no-one had touched him like that for a very long time. It reminded him of his mother, when she used to sort out his numerous cuts and scrapes he got from his training. Sasuke noticed Saya's hands glowing a kind of golden colour. He could see the Chakra around her hands. He could feel a strange numbness around his shoulder area; it turned into a warm feeling that spread through out his entire body. He couldn't describe the feeling, but it was definitely a happy one. He could feel his shoulder mending. But all too quickly the feeling stopped, and all the aches, pains and bed feeling returned, hanging over him like an impending doom.

Saya smiled at him, "All done." Her face fell when she saw the look on his face, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke felt a compulsion to tell her, but he didn't. He wasn't ready to let anyone in. Least of all someone he hardly knew. "Nothing." He muttered.

"Okay." She shrugged her shoulders; she wasn't surprised he didn't tell her. Most people wouldn't. "I don't suppose you could show me to Sakura's house. I keep getting lost 'cause I don't know where it is."

He shrugged, "Follow me." He didn't mind showing her the way, it wasn't like he had anything else to do. But it wasn't just that. He didn't mind being in Saya's company. She seemed very like him, and she respected his privacy, unlike a certain blonde haired and pink haired ninja did.

"Sasuke, I know I've asked you before, but are you sure I haven't met you before?" Said Saya as they walked along side by side

"Yes." Was his reply.

"It's just that every time I try and think of my family, I get this face inside my head. It's blurry, but it looks like you, and I can't seem to put my finger on what link that person has to my family and why I keep seeing it. But when I do, I feel like a want to kill-" She stopped, cursing herself for carrying on and blabbing it all out. She clenched her fists so tightly that her nails dug in and drew blood, but she didn't notice. Nor did she notice when Sasuke stopped, so she carried on going and walked right into the back of him.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"This is Sakura's house." He said, indicating the door ahead of them, "See you later." He left without saying another word.

"Thanks Sasuke-san." said Saya waving goodbye to him. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _Geez_, she thought, _He could at least say something, he's so cold._

Sakura's mother opened the door and saw Saya standing on the door step, "Hello Saya, we've been expecting you."

Saya bowed, "Thank you very much for letting me stay here Mrs. Haruno."

"While you're staying in my house please call me Hana." She said stepping out of the way so Saya could come in.

Saya walked timidly into the house as Hana shut the door behind her. "Sakura's upstairs in her room if you want to go and say hello, first door on the left."

"Oh, thank you. Does Sakura know I'm staying?" Asked Saya

"Er, well no, not yet. Why don't you tell her?" Smiled Hana.

"Ok, Hana-san." Saya smiled back as she walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door Hana had told her to.

The door was pulled open aggressively, "what?" Said Sakura angrily, then she calmed down when she saw who it was, "Oh, Saya. Hi. I thought you were my dad. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know when we saw your mother and father walking down from Tsunade-sensei's office? They went there to offer to let me stay with you while I was in Konoha. Is that alright?"

"No way. That's so cool!" Said Sakura, her eyes lighting up. "I've never really had anyone round to stay before, well except Ino."

"Well I'm glad you're okay with the idea." Smiled Saya.

"Sakura, Saya. Dinner's ready!" Shouted Hana up the stairs.

Both teenagers made their way downstairs and sat at the table. Sakura's father was already there, with a scowl on his face.

"Saya, this is my husband, Rai." Said Hana

"Nice to meet you Rai-san." Said Saya bowing, Rai grunted in reply.

"Rai!" Reprimanded Hana, who was frowning.

"Fine, nice to meet you too." He muttered crossing his arms

After the icy start the Haruno family got on well with Saya at dinner, even Rai managed to force some conversation.

When they had finished and cleared away, Sakura and Saya made their way up to bed because it had become quite late. Downstairs they could hear Hana and Rai arguing again quietly.

"I swear those two never stop arguing!" Said Sakura angrily

"At least you have a father." Whispered Saya sadly

"Huh?" Said Sakura who hadn't heard

Saya waved it off, "it's nothing"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Fine. Here you can use some of my pyjamas to sleep in." She handed Saya a dark blue pair with gold stars on them. Both girls changed, then Sakura got into her own bed and Saya got onto mattress Sakura's mother had put onto the floor. After a little bit of uninteresting girl talk both of them fell asleep relatively quickly.

* * *

Saya looked at her watch, she was already really late to her own ceremony, and had consequently been made later when people had stopped her in the street to wish her good luck. The Ichiro adulthood ceremony was not known to be easy to pass. But the power received at the end was worth all the training. She could just imagine her uncle's reaction when she turned up half an hour late. _"How can you be late to your own ceremony, especially after how much I sacrificed for you. After letting you into my own home."_ Or something of the sort but frankly Saya didn't care and never had done. But she knew her mother would be disappointed and she didn't want to be any later for her.

Saya sprinted down the street towards her house, ignoring anyone else that called her. When she got to within ten meters of her house she slowed to a walk and calmed her heart rate before entering the house.

"Mum I'm home! Sorry I'm late, I got sidetracked…." She said as she entered the house. She trailed off when she saw the house was dark and silent. "Mum?" She called a little uncertainly. "Uncle Kaemon? Aunt Kimiko? Anybody?"

She felt a squelch underfoot and looked down. The was a trail of blood leading into the next room. She started to get a little anxious. She put her back against the wall and flattened her self against it as much as she could. She side stepped slowly and inched her head to where the open door was. She peered round, and screamed at what she saw.

* * *

Saya screamed and sat up in bed. Sakura in the bed next to her jerked awake.

"What's wrong?!" She asked

Saya calmed down her erratic heart beat and wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead, "Nothing, just a bad dream"

* * *

* * *

well thats the end of the chapter, i'll try and update soon!

Peace out, Emma-Chan


	6. The darkness

Hello again everybody! Hope you are all keeping well, and I just want to say thank you very much to Karen Ocampo/Yuki Aikawa, Mike Pan and SILENT TROWA for reviewing all throughout my fic, you guys keep me going, and of course thank you to all the other reviewers too!

SILENT TROWA: There's not much I can say apart from thanks , I do try my best. I am very honoured that I might make your favourites list!

Sharingan284: Thanks for thinking my fic's great. Apologies about the errors but I am useless at spelling . and always have been. I think I did come out just before you reviewed it, cause I hadn't updated in a while cause of my computer.

Yuki Aikawa: You can come and beat up my computer if you want, because it's decided to mess me around again…..I really do need a new one….Hopefully there'll be more SasSaya in the next chapter, I have a lot planned for them. Mwahahahahah (evil laugh).

JapanAnimeGirl: It's very cool that you think it's cool hee hee. Now you don't have to wait to read more!

Exodian: you wrote way too much! It hurts my head. No Naruto doesn't become a Chuunin in the manga, at least not yet anyways. Neji and Tenten are ment to be together! They always hang around with each other. With the pairings I'm acting on what I think will happen, cause they are all older and are bound to start relationships. I can't really give Saya and water jutsu because she's originally from Konoha which is the fire country, saying that though she is also from the wave country, so maybe. Um, you know when there's a fight scene cause I told you, and Jiraiya will probably make an appearance.

Mike pan: Temari and Shikamaru are so right for each other I just thought I'd give them a little push! Thank you

Jazzie: Thank you for wishing me luck on my chapter, I think it probably helped! And I think I've already added you on msn.

And without much further ado, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked Saya while they made their way to training. Kakashi had decided to make sure Saya was fit to join in the missions before they went out on one.

"Sakura stop asking me, I'm totally fine." Saya snapped at her. She was getting slightly annoyed by Sakura's constant asking.

"Well excuse me if I just want to know if you're okay." Sakura snapped back folding her arms.

They walked along in silence for the remainder of the journey. Neither giving up their pride to say sorry. When they got to the training ground Sasuke and Naruto were already there. As Saya walked past Sasuke she caught his eye and gave him a half smile. The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched into a small smile, then he looked away embarrassed. Saya sat down next to him, and Sakura sat the other side of Naruto.

"Hey, hey Sakura-Chan! What's up?" Asked Naruto

"None of your business Naruto." Sakura snapped.

The feeling between all four teenagers became awkward. None of them wanted to break the tense silence.

Hurry up and Come Kakashi-sensei! Thought Naruto

Kakashi being Kakashi, though, didn't show until noon. He gave one of his sheepish smiles, "Sorry I'm late everyone. This time I-"

"Save the lies Kakashi-Sensei!" Interrupted Sakura and Naruto in unison, "You're late!"

"A ha, well now we've got that over with. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, go and sit over there. Then we can get to Saya's test."

Finally a chance to see her power. Thought Sasuke. Although he wasn't worried that she was more powerful than him; she was a girl after all. But he was curious because she was hiding something.

When all three had seated themselves, Kakashi began briefing Saya, "Saya, I would like you to try and get this bell from me by three."

"But Kakashi-Sensei!" Interrupted Sakura, her earlier quarrel with Saya forgotten, "Wasn't the whole point of the bell exercise to function as a team? Then how can Saya do it alone?"

"Good question Sakura." Replied Kakashi, "Well, that was a test to see if you were worthy enough to become Genin level. Saya is Chuunin level, right? If I perform at Chuunin level she should be able to get the bell from me. Thus proving that she should be on this team. Answer your question Sakura?"

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei." Answered Sakura

"Kakashi-Sensei's not getting his perverted book out to read like he did with me."

"That's probably because she's more powerful than you." Said Sasuke, "But then again, it's not hard to be more powerful than you."

Naruto, as always, rose to the bait, "Well then she's definitely more powerful than you."

"Naruto, Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Sakura snapped at him, then turned back to watch Saya and Kakashi.

"She never tells Sasuke to shut up." Mumbled Naruto under his breath.

"I hope you live up to your father's expectations, Saya." Said Kakashi

"You're going to wish you never said that soon Kakashi." Said Saya giving a wry smile. She made four hand seals, Bird, Rat, Tiger and Dragon. "Ankoku no jutsu" [_Darkness technique_]

She can use that Jutsu already? At her age? Thought Kakashi a little anxiously. Even my Sharingan can't see through it.

The world around the four teenagers and their teacher began to fade into a black nothingness.

"What's this Jutsu?" Said Naruto awe struck, holding his hand up directly in front of his face and not seeing it.

Sasuke tried activating his sharingan. But he couldn't see through the Jutsu anyway. He looked around him. He couldn't even see his own body. The darkness pressed on all his senses, and it felt like it was suffocating him. He shivered; it seemed to be getting colder around him. He couldn't hear anything either, it was like he had died. I never want to relive this feeling again.

Sakura peered through the darkness and saw Sasuke and Naruto faintly. They were both acting strangely; Naruto staring at his hand; and Sasuke was shivering (something Sakura would never have thought she'd see). She turned to watch Saya and Kakashi.

Saya was making more hand seals, although Sakura couldn't see which ones.

"Sangan!" Said Saya after she had finished. Now she could see perfectly; like it was day time. She watched her three team mates. Sasuke and Naruto's reactions were normal, but Sakura seemed to be looking directly at Saya like she could see her. But that was impossible, no one could see through this unless they were Ichiro. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she turned her attention to Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't even bother activating his Sharingan; he knew it wouldn't have any effect because he had worked with Saya's father for many years. _Problem is, I can't use the tracking fang because she doesn't have any of my scent on her. But hopefully she'll be so inexperienced that I'll hear her very clearly_. Near him he heard footsteps. Then someone jump to his left, he brought his right arm up to shield himself from a kick.

"How did you-" said Saya from somewhere to Kakashi's left

"Block you attack? Simple, you make too much noise. You may be able to use Ankoku no jutsu, but you still aren't experienced enough with it." Said Kakashi matter-of-factly

"Then I'll just have to be quieter. The next thing you'll hear is the ringing of the bell." Said Saya with a slight hint of a snicker.

Sasuke could hear Saya and Kakashi's voices somewhere in front of him. "Naruto? Can you see anything?"

"No, not a thing." He answered

"Sakura, what about you?"

"Well I can see a little." She said timidly

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Can you really? What's going on?"

"Why would I say I could see if I couldn't?" Said Sakura huffily, "at the moment, Saya is trying to get the bell of Kakashi-sensei. He can't see her, but she seems to be able to see everything. Umm, now she's just gone in to try to snatch the bell, but Kakashi-sensei just blocked her, and she managed to knock him of his feet with a sweeping kick. Wow she's really fast. She just dodged Kakashi-sensei's punch, then knocked him over again. Oh, now she's got the bell."

The three heard Saya's voice, "Kai!" [_dispel_] The darkness began to dissipate around them. They had to shut their eyes for a few moments to get used to the light again.

Kakashi was lying sprawled on the floor and Saya was leaning over him grinning, waving the bell. She held out her hand. Kakashi grasped it and Saya helped him up.

Kakashi checked his watch, "Ten minutes? Wow." He muttered to himself, and then spoke to Saya, "Congratulations, you passed the test. We start our 'mission' together tomorrow morning here at 5 am. Don't be late!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the four Chuunin alone.

"Saya, that was amazing." Said Sakura

"You saw?" She asked surprised.

"Well I couldn't see really clearly. I could make out you, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke-kun quite easily though." Sakura said nodding her head.

"I gotta go." Said Saya a little spaced out, "Sakura I'll see you back at your house later."

Then she disappeared just like Kakashi had done.

"What was that about?" Asked Naruto to anyone who would listen

"She's hiding something." Said Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Heh, it's not like you to be so bothered Sasuke. I think you've got a little crush." Teased Naruto

Sasuke had such a look on his face that Naruto knew right away that he was in for it. "I'll count to five, if you're not gone by then, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Naruto was out of site by three, not wanting to risk Sasuke's wrath.

"Umm Sasuke-kun?" Said Sakura quietly

"hm?"

"Do you like Saya?" Said Sakura just blurting it out so she couldn't back out. Sasuke just looked at her. Sakura continued, "If you do, than I'll back off, because I like you so much that I want to see you happy. Even if that means that you and Saya getting together."

"Sakura, go away." Said Sasuke, his voice nearing anger.

Sakura knew she had gone too far, and tried to get away form Sasuke as fast as possible. From what she saw it looked like Sasuke liked Saya. But then again you could never tell with Sasuke

_She thinks I like Saya_. Thought Sasuke frowning, _Do I?_

* * *

"Tsunade-sensei!" Yelled Saya as she hammered on the door of her office. She kept banging on the door until someone opened it.

"Calm down Saya." Said Tsunade catching Saya's fist as she raised it to bang on the door again, "What's wrong?"

"Someone can see through my jutsu. You told me no-one would be able to except people from my family." She said pouting.

"I'll take a wild guess, and say that it's the Haruno girl, Sakura. Am I right?"

"How-?" spluttered Saya.

"I'll explain it after you get back from you mission."

"But Tsunade-sensei-"

"No buts Saya, you'll just have to trust me on this one." Said Tsunade stopping Saya in mid flow.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms.

* * *

**_5am the next morning_**

**__**

"Why is Kakashi-sensei always late?" Said Sakura impatiently, tapping her foot, "He told us not to be late, then has the cheek to be late himself!"

"Let's just go without him then." Said Saya like it was no big deal. "It's not as if we don't know where we're going. The briefing last night was pretty clear, just head to hidden waterfall and meet the person we're supposed to be meeting there."

"We can't leave without Kakashi-sensei. What if something happens?" Said Sakura, in a tone of voice that suggested that they might get really told off if they do it. _Hell yeah!!! Let's leave Kakashi-sensei behind!_ Screamed inner Sakura, _Serves him right for being late!_

"I really hate people being late." Said Saya with more venom than anyone expected. "I mean, I can excuse it once but this is the second time he's been late. Lets go."

She shouldered her bag and started walking off towards the direction of the gate to leave the village. Sasuke and Naruto followed without saying anything. Sakura stood where she was looking around. She wanted to follow but she knew she could get in really big trouble. She and Inner Sakura were having an argument in her mind. In the end Inner Sakura won, and Sakura hurried after them.

After three hours of walking in silence Kakashi finally caught up with them.

"Who's idea was it to leave without me?" Said Kakashi angrily.

"Mine." Said Saya.

"Saya a word. Now." Said Kakashi walking away from the other three and beckoning Saya to come with him, "Why did you leave without me?"

"Because you said to us to be on time. Then you weren't. What if something happened to us while you weren't there, because you were late?" She questioned.

"The whole point of me being with you is so that I can protect you, and I can't do that if I'm not with you. So that's why you should wait for me."

"If you're supposed to protect us then why turn up so late!" She shouted at him, tears of anger falling down her face.

"Saya, I think we need to talk later, when the other three aren't around." Said Kakashi quietly, so the others couldn't hear. Since they had heard Saya shouting they had turned round to listen.

"Fine." She said wiping the tears off her face

* * *

"Hey Saya, what's wrong?" Sakura asked her as they neared the hidden waterfall village, "You don't seem your usual happy self."

"I-, It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all." Saya said, but Sakura didn't believe her.

"Okay if you say so." Said Sakura, not wanting to get into a fight again. Saya worried Sakura. She wanted to know what was wrong but Saya would never tell her.

"Okay guy's we're here!" Said Kakashi, as they arrived in front of the huge waterfall that gave the village it's name. There was a person standing with their back to the group.

"Shibuki!" Yelled Naruto

The leader of the hidden falls village turned around with a huge grin on his face, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Great that you could come! And who's this?" Shibuki said referring to Saya.

"Ichiro Saya." She said bowing.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shibuki, leader of the village of hidden falls."

"So what's our mission?" Saya asked him.

"Ah, well it's not really a mission. I invited Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto to my wedding, but they hardly had any free time, so I booked it in as a mission so they could come. Before we get going I'll have to blindfold all of you so that you don't know where our new entrance to the village is. We changed it since you last visited so that any missing-nin can't actually get in this time. I hope you understand our position."

"Of course. It's very understandable." Said Kakashi.

Four hidden falls ninja appeared beside Shibuki and blindfolded the five Konoha ninja, then led them along the path.

Saya panicked when it went pitch black. _I can't see_. She began shaking, then she heard voices in her head. Like the darkness reminded her of something. First there was screaming and a whole lot of indistinguishable shouting. Then it sounded like a few people fell to the floor. There was banging, like someone hammering on a door, followed by a girl's voice; who can't have been more than ten. "_Saya!__ Help, please. I don't wanna die. Please he_-" The voice abruptly stopped followed by more banging. Then finally a voice that she recognised as her mothers, "_Leave them along. Please, I'm begging you_."

Saya began shaking uncontrollably, "Stop it!" She cried, dropping to her knees and holding her head, the voices still playing in her mind, "Leave me alone! Please, stop it!" She blacked out.

"Saya!" Called out Sakura turning round, "What happened?" She asked the person leading her.

"Hiroshi!" Shibuki called to one of his ninja, "Take her to the village immediately, get her seen to."

* * *

* * *

Meh that was a lame ending, but I couldn't think of anything else, and it's my longest chapter to date!

If anyone has any ideas that they want me to try and use, email me and I'll try my best!

Until next time, peace out, Emma-Chan


	7. The thoughts of Saya

I wanted to do something different for this chapter, partly because I had terrible writes block over the past few weeks, partly because I wanted to give everyone a better insight into Saya. So I've decided to do this chapter from Saya's point of view, and it's also kinda short, mainly because of the writers block.

Review reply:

Bakasennin: Well I have tried to be a little more descriptive in this chapter and I will try a little more in the future. Thank you, it's very good to know that you think I have an original fan fic . It's nice for an author to hear that.

sangokirara5: ok thanks, didn't know they weren't allowed .

Yuki Aikawa: Saya might be attracted, you just have to wait and see hee hee (wow im feeling evil today), and don't worry it's good to be crazy once in a while! Hope you get a computer soon, because I know exactly what it's like without one , don't worry about reviewing late. I'd rather you review like months after the chapter has been done than not at all!

Mike Pan: Saya has changed a bit, that's because she's starting to remember things more clearly. You'll have to wait till the next chapter for the actual wedding though.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Saya's POV**_

When I woke up I felt someone resting their arms on the bed I was on. Lately becoming unconscious has become an all too familiar feeling. It's not nice either, and I don't know why it keeps happening.

I sat up slowly because I didn't want to give myself a head rush and make my headache worse; and at the moment it was really bad. When I finally did manage to sit fully up I saw Sakura was resting her head on her arms on the side of the bed.

I peered around the room. Most of it was wooden, the floors, ceiling and walls. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, just two beds, the bed I was lying on and the one on other side of the room, and two chairs, one of which Sakura was sitting on.

I must have been out for quite a while because when I looked through the window in front of me I saw it was really dark outside. Probably around midnight or a little bit later.

Sakura groaned and moved a little bit. I didn't want to disturb her so I slid out of the other side of the bed. I'm not the type to just lie there, and I knew I would probably get in trouble with Kakashi later, but to be honest I don't care. I don't really like staying in one place.

I crept out of the small hut I was in, leaving Sakura to sleep.

The hidden waterfall village was really beautiful this time of night (not that I've seen it in the day mind you). The massive tree in the centre of the lake was lit with what looked like lanterns, spaced at intervals of about 3 foot in every direction. They kind of looked like stars in the vast expanse of space. The lights were also reflecting off the water. This was pretty much the only light; all of the houses were dark save a few that had their curtains shut.

I wandered down to the lake and sat down by the edge. I rolled up my trousers and dangled my feet in the water. I was lovely and cool, and made my feel slightly better. I could hear someone walking up behind me.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" I called not bothering to turn around, I knew, for some odd reason, that it was Sasuke.

He sat down to my right cross-legged, about two feet away, and grunted in reply. I didn't really expect anything else from him to be honest. Then to my surprise he spoke up.

"Are you feeling better" He asked.

"Physically; yes, a lot better." I said, trying to smile. I don't think I managed it though, but Sasuke didn't notice because he was staring at the water in the lake.

"Saya, what exactly happened today?" He questioned, not turning to face me, but continuing to stare across the lake. I think he was a little embarrassed, but then again this was Sasuke, and you could never be sure with him. I'd learnt this within around four or five days of knowing him.

"I, well." I started; I didn't know what to say. Whether to tell him or not. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, and that gave me a kind of comfort. That and the fact that I knew he didn't usually care, but this time he did, made me tell him. "I know it's going to sound really weird, but I have a phobia of the dark. You see when I do my jutsu, I can see, so it doesn't bother me. But today, when I had that blindfold on I couldn't, and I freaked. Being in that situation reminded me of something, and I just heard people's voice's and screams in my head." When I finished I realised that it made me seem mad, and I wanted to hit myself. "Oh man now I sound crazy."

"You're not." Said Sasuke quietly

He said it so quietly that I thought I misheard him, "Sorry?"

"You're not crazy. It happens to me too." He said a little louder, and quite slowly, as if not sure he should be telling me. Even though I wasn't going to ask him why he continued, which surprised me. "Certain things trigger off memories, of that day." He took a deep breath, "The day everyone in my family was massacred. Sometimes I hear it, sometimes I dream it. Anyone that's had tragedy in their past seem to relive the moment over and over again. That's why people like Sakura don't understand me, and never will."

He looked at me then, and suddenly I realised why nearly every girl around my age in Konoha fell in love with him. His eyes were so deep and dark that I found myself getting lost in them. We just sat there for a long time, eyes locked together. I wanted to say something comforting to him. But what can you say to someone whose entire family's dead?

"Saya." Called Kakashi's voice, breaking the spell between myself and Sasuke. Without realising it, we had become a lot closer together than we had been to begin with.

I turned around to see the source of the voice. Kakashi was walking towards me, and by the look on his face I could see he didn't seem too happy with me. I turned back to look at Sasuke but all I saw was his back.

"Night." He called back to me. Leaving me on my own with Kakashi. A rather angry Kakashi I might add.

"Night," I called to his back.

"Come on Saya I need to talk to you." Said Kakashi beckoning me to follow him

I followed about two meters behind him, and I was walking slower than he was. As I followed him I could see Sakura standing inside the door way. She must have seen and heard everything because she was slightly teary eyed. I had a feeling she wasn't going to talk to me for a while.

Kakashi got to presumably what was his room for the night and went in, I took a deep breath a followed. Kakashi sat down, and motioned for me to sit in the other seat.

"Well Saya, I think you should know by now you shouldn't go wandering off by yourself, you're endangering yourself and putting the lives of you team mates in jeopardy. What would've happened if a Jounin level ninja had turned up, eh? You could've been killed."

"What if a Jounin had turned up when we were waiting for you?" I countered, "We could've been killed then, because you were late, and then you come up with crap excuses, and lies about what you were doing. You never used to be late. Akina hates it when you're late."

I saw she had hit a nerve unwillingly; Kakashi's face stopped being angry "Akina's dead, Saya. She was killed on a mission."

I was truly shocked to hear that. Always smiling, always happy Akina. Dead. The word echoed around my mind. Akina could always take care of herself. I'd never have thought that she would die during a mission.

"How long ago?" I finally brought myself to ask.

"Eight years ago." His face was just too pained for me to look at.

"Eight years." I repeated. For the second time that night I found myself lost for words. Finally I found some, but without much thought for what they could mean I blurted them out, "Did you ever manage to get married?"

"No, we were due to get married the day we got back from the mission."

"Kakashi, I'm really sorry." I found myself saying, and I meant it. I know how hard it is to loose a loved one.

"Don't worry about it." He said standing up and turning his back to me, "That was a long time ago. Look if me being late really bothers you that much, I'll try and be a little earlier. You'd better get to bed, it's late."

"Okay then." I said sensing that he wanted to be alone. Even though a thousand questions burned in my mind, I left him on his own. I closed the door behind me and walked back to my own hut. I felt like I had upset everyone, and I resolved to sort it out the next day. I opened the door to my hut slowly and quietly, just in case Sakura was asleep, which she was. I clambered into my own bed without changing. For a while I did wonder what Naruto and Sasuke would be like sharing, I nearly burst out laughing, they would probably be arguing all night. Actually it would be more likely that Naruto would be having a go at Sasuke and he would be ignoring Naruto.

Sasuke. His face came to my mind at that moment, and I couldn't get rid of it. He was so mysterious. Stop, I told myself, I didn't want to go down that path at that particular moment in time. All I wanted to do was have a decent sleep for once. One without weird dreams, or memories, or whatever they were. I yawned and closed my eyes, darkness enveloping me.

* * *

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. . I will make the next one longer I promise! But you might have to wait for a while till the next one because I get my GCSE results tomorrow (panic panic!!!!) then I go on holiday on Friday, so it might be at least 2 weeks before I update .


	8. Revelations

YAY!!!!! I'm back after a whole months and a bit rest. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but it's such a....interesting chapter that reveals a lot, but I'm not gonna say what it is cause that would be telling. Mwahahahaha I'm so evil. Just for anyone that understands the British schools system im gonna tell you my GSCE results (they're like major exams) I got 4 A's 2 B's and 5 C's which count as all passes wooooooo!!!!!!!!! And in your face to my English teacher who predicted me a D I got a B so IN YOUR FACE.....ahem I think I'm getting a bit carried away here....

Review replies:-

**Exodian**: all I have to say to you is...Meh. About the view points, I don't suppose it'll bother many people, but if it does they don't have to read it do they?

**Yuki**: Me sweet.......strange girl.....lol only jokin. Have you got your computer yet? How was your move by the way, did it go well? I'm trying to make Sasuke fall for Saya, but I think its actually harder to make Saya fall for him.... .

**Magicians of the Yami**: Here's the update

**JapanAnimeGirl**: Thank you!

**Mike pan:** Thank you. I've had a very good rest and I'm ready to write again!

Without any more ado, here is the long awaited chapter 7!

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Sasuke-Kun.." Began Sakura as team seven arrived back at Konoha about twelve the next night.

"No." Said Sasuke yawning, it had been a tiring day for all of them. On top of helping out for the wedding they had to get back to Konoha that night because Tsunade found out it wasn't a mission and sent Kakashi a message that they didn't have time to mess around; so they had to leave straight away.

Kakashi observed his students. They all seemed down for some reason. Naruto because Sasuke had just not responded to any of Naruto's baiting while they were sharing the room in the hidden waterfall; Sakura presumably because Sasuke had shrugged her off again; Sasuke...well he was always like that; and Saya, Kakashi couldn't quite put his finger on why she was so down. When he had know her as a child she had always been very cheery.

As they entered by the front gate, one of the ANBU standing guard stopped them. "Ichiro Saya?" He asked from behind the mask

"Yeah." Said Saya

"The fifth wants to see you in her office now."

"Fine then." Said Saya starting to walk in the opposite direction that everyone else would be going, "night everyone. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night" Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi called after her.

Saya noticed that Sasuke didn't say anything and she didn't know why it bothered her. Sasuke hadn't spoken to her since they had talked by the lake; but then again he hadn't spoken to anyone all day, and that was unusual even for him.

She had been walking for ten minutes through the dark city when she noticed footsteps behind her. She slowed to a leisurely stroll and took a quick glance behind her. Sure enough there was a dark shape behind her. She ducked into the gap between two houses, and waited till the person became level with the place she was hiding. Saya jumped out and floored them in one swift movement.

"what are you doing following me?" she said angrily; but before she could even get a look at the persons face they knocked her onto her front, twisted her right arm behind her back and held a kunai to her throat. She swallowed, realising she was completely at the mercy of whoever it was.

"You left yourself open." Said a familiar male voice in her ear, "That could get you killed."

Saya felt the person let go of her arm and remove the kunai. She stood, dusting herself off and came face to face with Sasuke, which surprised her greatly. "How come you're here? Your house's the other way."

"It's dangerous for a girl to be out this time of night on their own, even in Konoha. Kakashi sent me after you." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Said Saya smiling, she began walking and Sasuke walked next to her. They didn't say anything; but Saya felt that Sasuke wasn't ignoring her anymore because if he was he could have just refused when Kakashi had told him to walk with her.

"Well, if it isn't the little genius Sasuke." Said a sneering voice, from behind Sasuke and Saya. They both turned around. They looked relaxed on the outside but they were tensed and ready for a fight if need be.

"Oh, it's you, Koutarou." Said Sasuke in an unbothered tone of voice. Facing him was a boy from his class in the academy that always used to pick fights with him. Flanking him were six well-built boys that Sasuke didn't recognise.

"What are you doing in our territory this time of night then? Do you know what happens to trespassers?" Asked Koutarou cracking his knuckles

"Konoha's a free village, we can go where we like." Said Saya coolly folding her arms

Suddenly Koutarou was all charm, "Didn't notice you there gorgeous. I'll tell you what, I'll let you go through my gangs territory if you go on a date with me."

Saya looked as if she was considering for a little while, then answered bluntly "No thanks, I don't date frogs."

A couple of Koutarou's gang snickered, and then he worked out what Saya had implied. "You bitch!" He yelled going to punch Saya. His fist was stopped on its way by Sasuke's strong grip.

Sasuke stared at Koutarou with an expressionless face, "Don't bother."

Koutarou swung his other fist at Sasuke, who caught it with his other hand. The Sasuke kicked Koutarou in the stomach, released his hands and sent him flying back into his gang.

"Let's go." Said Sasuke to Saya, like nothing had happened. Saya nodded and they began walking away from the now unconscious Koutarou.

"Hey wait a minute. You're still trespassing on our land." Shouted one of the gang

Sasuke sighed and turned around. Then held his breath, there was suddenly a lot more about ten. He turned around to go and there were also some people blocking the path and they had come between him and Saya.

Saya jumped into a nearby tree and somersaulted off it and landed next to Sasuke, who looked at her questioningly. "No, matter how good you are, you can't fight them all alone." She muttered through the corner of her mouth.

Sasuke nodded as the gang closed in around them. One ran at Sasuke and he batted them aside, then he ducked underneath the punch of another. A smaller member of the gang saw Sasuke duck and kicked him off balance. Sasuke fell onto the floor and people were on top of him.

"Sasuke!" Said Saya trying to get to him, but being beaten back by three men. _This is really not good_, thought Saya.

The three men advanced and Saya backed away from them, but after she took four steps backwards she reached a wall and she was boxed in. She looked around her for a way out but didn't see any.

"Sasuke, get ready!" Saya shouted to him.

Sasuke got a glimpse of her while he was fighting. He noticed her doing the same hand seals as the other day, and prepared himself.

_Bird, Rat, Tiger and Dragon_. "Ankoku no jutsu!" called Saya as total darkness came and surrounded everyone.

She heard the familiar confused voices from around her, but before she could activate her bloodline limit she heard someone with a very deep voice say "Sangan." This confused her and she activated hers.

She couldn't see anyone who looked like they could see so she quickly set about dispatching enemies. She reached Sasuke and bent down to talk to him.

"Sasuke, it's me, make sure you stay down because there's someone else here who may be a danger."

She saw Sasuke nod and she stood up to meet a forearm in her face, which sent her flying backwards, causing the pitch black darkness to be replaced by the street lamp lit street.

Saya spit out blood, as she stood up to face four people surrounding her, "How..?" She stuttered

"You spoke to loudly." Said one of them cockily as he approached Saya

He threw a right hook which Saya blocked. Then a left one which Saya again blocked. Leaving her vulnerable for a second which the man seized but kicking her hard in the stomach, sending her sliding along the floor backwards.

The four men approached her and she was still lying on the floor curled in a ball.

"Get away from her." Called Sasuke

"Or what?" One of them smirked.

Sasuke's eyes turned red as he activated his Sharingan, but it seemed that he didn't need it because someone between Saya and the group of four.

"Or you'll have me to deal with." Said the person in front of Saya with a deep voice. The man was dressed from head to foot in black and nothing was showing except his eyes, one of which was shut and had a scar across it. He wasn't wearing a forehead protector anywhere on him, but it was clear he was a ninja.

Without even breaking a sweat he knocked the four remaining gang members unconscious. Then he helped Saya up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks" She answered

"And you?" He said turning to Sasuke, who nodded.

"Who are you?" Asked Saya

"Just a nobody." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke

"What the hell was that about?" Said Saya, partly to herself and partly to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "No idea."

"Shall we get going?" Said Saya looking at Sasuke, He nodded

They arrived at Tsunade's office without any more trouble. Saya knocked on the door and she heard a muffled "come in" from the other side. Both she and Sasuke entered.

"Huh, Sakura? What are you doing here?" Asked Saya looking around the room. Sakura and both of her parents were sitting the other side of Tsunade's desk.

"Better late than never Saya, take a seat. Sasuke could you leave us please?" Said Tsunade, Sakura's head snapped round when she heard Sasuke's name and she looked jealously at Saya as if to say 'what exactly were you doing on your own with Sasuke?'

Sasuke nodded and left the office shutting the door behind him. Saya sat down next to Hana.

"Right, well I'm glad we're all here. Hana, Rai and myself have been discussing a very important issue over the past few days and we have decided that we should tell you two."

Sakura gave a nervous glance in Saya's direction. "What's this about?" Said Sakura to her parents

"Well, Sakura. We've decided now that you're old enough we should tell you the truth." Said Hana sadly

Sakura looked at them dumbfounded, "What truth?"

"Sakura, we're not your real parents." Said Rai in an unusually dejected voice

"What?" Said Sakura looking confused

"We adopted you when you were three months at the request of your real parents."

Sakura's mouth twitched like she was about to say something, the tears started rolling down her face.

Saya felt out of place, this had nothing to do with her so she stood up ready to leave.

"Saya sit down please." Said Tsunade

"But this has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you. Now sit down." She said sternly

Saya sat down.

"There's more, Sakura." Said Hana. Sakura didn't look at her foster mother, but she still continued. "But it's not just about you, it's about Saya too. She's your sister."

"What?" Said both of them in unison. Saya looked at Tsunade

"It's true." Said the fifth in conformation

"The only reason you told me was because Saya came back wasn't it? If she hadn't come you wouldn't have told me any of this. How could you lie to me?" Shouted Sakura

"We probably wouldn't have, but that's only because we don't want you getting mixed up in any of this. We love you like our own daughter Sakura and we don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's a load of crap! If you loved me you would've told me already."

"I don't belong here, so I'm going to go." Said Saya getting up and leaving. She closed the door to more shouting, mostly Sakura's. Saya walked to the balcony overlooking Konoha. She looked up at the Hokage monument, It had change since the last time she had been in Konoha, a sculpture of Tsunade was also on there now.

Saya couldn't begin to think how Sakura was feeling; because Saya didn't know how she was feeling right now. Sure it was nice to know she had a sister, who was also someone she got on very well with, but the fact she still couldn't remember much about her family was eating her up.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, the words sounded strange coming out of his mouth because it wasn't one of his usual phrases.

"Uh-huh." Said Saya absent mindedly, "I just need to think for a while."

"Night then." Said Sasuke taking the hint and leaving

* * *

"So how come all of this happened. How did I end up with you?" Said Sakura after she had calmed down a bit

"Your mother was a close friend of mine, and when you were born your parents were over the moon but unfortunately there was a bit of a family argument going on at the time. Your uncle wasn't too happy that the first two children of your generation born into the family were female. Your parents gave you to us so that your uncle wouldn't do anything stupid." Explained Hana, "And we couldn't have children anyway, so you were a blessing and we treated you like our own child."

Sakura nodded slowly, "I need to go and think." She stood up and left

Before she got to the door Tsunade called to her, "Sakura you must promise not to tell Saya any of what we said here after she left. She must remember on her own." Sakura nodded again and left

"That didn't go as well as I would've hoped." Sighed Rai, "I wonder if she'll come back home?"

"Don't worry Sakura will come around soon." Said Tsunade

* * *

* * *

Well that was chapter 7, and I have something different planned for chapter 8 so all you Naruto/Hinata fans be ready!


	9. interval 1: the date

I went to wales at the weekend and I have to say that wales is wetter and colder than England and that I now hate sheep because I could not walk further than 2 meters without stepping in sheep crap, the annoying thing is that wales actually has more sheep than people, so I had a fun time….

But anyways back to what's important! This isn't really a chapter it's just a fun random thing that I thought I'd fit in here, and it's for all those people who think that Naruto and Hinata are ment to be together.

Konsuke15: I have to say that England is very wet, most of the time during the summer . the scenery is nice sometimes and people all speak with English accents surprisingly, if you wanna ask any specific questions, I'll be happy to answer them, I just can't think of much to put at the moment.

JapanAnimeGirl: thank you very much

PyroDarkAngelOfFire: lol you are totally mad girl…

Mike Pan: thank you very much , I'm glad you still read my fic

* * *

* * *

Interval 1:the date

Naruto awoke from his afternoon nap to the sound of a letter coming through the door. He rolled out of bed onto the floor and sleepily walked to pick up the letter. He ripped open the envelop to reveal a note written in Hinata's handwriting.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Please meet me at Ichiraku ramen at 6 tonight._

_Hinata_

Naruto grinned and bounced around the room for about five minutes before he composed him self, then checked the clock. It was five fifteen.

"Hinata!!! Why did you have to leave it so late to tell me!!!!" Yelled Naruto running into the bathroom and turning on the shower. He washed himself quickly then got dressed into his normal orange jumpsuit and charged off out of his apartment. He dashed around the streets and made it to Ichiraku five minutes before he was supposed to. Hinata was already there.

"N-naruto-kun. You came." Said Hinata smiling shyly

"Yep! Wouldn't miss it." He grinned back

They then stood in an awkward silence for two minutes thinking about what to say.

"Shall we go in?" suggested Naruto, Hinata nodded and they made their way in.

They ordered their food and sat waiting for it in silence, until Naruto tried his hand at making conversation.

"So, Hinata how's your family?" Asked Naruto

"I-I don't know, because they chucked me out after the first chuunin exam and told me not to come back till I become a Jounin." She replied

"Right then." Said Naruto realising that he shouldn't have said that

Hinata looked embarrassed but not because of what Naruto had said, she had gotten quite used to that fact, she was embarrassed because she couldn't ask Naruto about his family because she knew he didn't have any.

They sat in silence until the food came. Then they ate in silence.

_This is going very bad_, thought Naruto

_This is not going very well_, thought Hinata

"So.."Said Naruto at the same time as Hinata opened her mouth to speak

"Sorry you go first." Naruto apologised

"No you go first." Said Hinata

"I was just going to ask how your last mission went."

"w-well Kiba-kun shouted at Shino-kun the whole way there, because kiba-kun wants to lead the group, but Shino-kun manages to take over without doing anything. Then Kurenai-sensei shouted at them both and then the people we were supposed to be doing the mission for said we weren't right and they sent us home."

"right then." Said Naruto again at a loss of what to say, but suddenly he remembered something, "how's your sister getting along in your team."

Hinata smiled that Naruto remembered Hanabi had been placed in the same team. This topic started off Naruto and Hinata talking properly. They managed to talk so much from then that the owner of Ichiraku was closing when they finished their conversation.

"Shall I walk you home Hinata?" Asked Naruto

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Smiled Hinata

Naruto had noticed that Hinata didn't stutter around him anymore, which meant that she had stopped being nervous around him. This, Naruto realised, made him happy. While they were walking together their hands brushed and suddenly Naruto found himself holding Hinata's hand. Hinata smiled shyly, and squeezed his hand back. They walked back to Hinata's temporary apartment which she was sharing with her second cousin.

"Thank's for tonight." Said Hinata, then she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and went in.

"Thanks ok." Said Naruto in a daze to the door.

Naruto had just got into his apartment when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and standing there was Kakashi.

"Hi Naruto. There's a mission tomorrow, so show up at the usual place about ten. Bye." Kakashi said all this reading his perverted book without looking at Naruto, then he disappeared when he finished speaking.

* * *

* * *

Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter by the end of the week…(that's hopefully, if I don't I'm very very sorry!)


	10. love

Finally finished the chapter and it took longer than expected so I'm very sorry. This chapters a lot better than the last one (even thought it still sucks).

JapanAnimeGirl: thank you

Mike Pan: sorry about it being a simple chapter but I couldn't really think of anything else to write, the thing is it is kinda important to something that happens later in the story and I thought there was the best place to put it.

Disclaimer: surprisingly I don't own Naruto. Otherwise I would have money...(but I do own my own characters)

* * *

* * *

Chapter 8

The four chuunin's and the Jounin of team seven were all gathered together by eleven, Kakashi being the only one arriving there past ten, which got him yelled at by Naruto; Sakura sat being quiet.

_I wonder what's wrong with Sakura?_ Thought Naruto

"You're new mission is a bodyguard mission, but it's also an A rank mission. Due to a lack of senior ninja in the village your team will have to do." Said Tsunade from behind the mission allocation desk

"Who are we guarding?" Said Naruto

"A messenger carrying an important document, that's all the information we have. You have to meet them at their home village. I believe it's around a four hour walk. Here's the map and off you go."

* * *

Team seven had been travelling in silence for two hours then they stopped for a break.

"Sakura, I need to have a private word." Said Saya, breaking the silence

"Sure." Said Sakura in a tired way

They both walked away from the rest of the group, and out of earshot.

"Sakura, I've had a talk with Tsunade about all of this, and I know you might not have accepted that you're my sister yet, but since you're part of the family you should be given the chance to learn the family jutsu. What do you think?"

Saya waited anxiously for a reply. She wasn't sure if Sakura could take all of this at the moment, so it came as a surprise when Sakura replied eagerly, "Really? I've never had a jutsu that wasn't one everyone else could do already"

"Well you've got to bear in mind that it takes a lot of work, and I can only teach you the basics."

"uh-huh." Said Sakura nodding her head.

Saya let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding, she was glad she and Sakura were on talking terms again. "Well how about we start now. There no time like the present." Sakura nodded and Saya continued, "Making the darkness is the easy part, as long as you have good chakra control. The hardest part is seeing. The four seals to do the Ankoku no jutsu are bird, rat, tiger and dragon. The next bit's complicated so you'll have to listen really carefully. When you activate it you have to remain totally emotionless, otherwise it won't work. You can't be scared or angry or anything like that. You have to feel the Chakra flowing through you and into your eyes then open them. If you've done it right it should work."

"Right." Said Sakura, "Shall I give it a go now?"

Saya nodded and Sakura did as she was instructed to, making the correct handseals in the correct order. "Ankoku no jutsu!"

The darkness that Sakura made could be easily seen through by Saya, but that's what she expected; it wasn't something you got straight away, It took practice and work.

"Right Sakura, now you have collect the Chakra in your eyes. Then when you feel ready it's horse, tiger, snake."

_Horse, Tiger, Snake_, thought Sakura as she did the seals perfectly, _Sangan!_ She opened her eyes and nothing happened.

Saya released the jutsu, "Never mind Sakura, I couldn't do it on my first time either. You just need practice. I think you have too much on your mind at the moment to do it properly. We'll do some more at some other point."

* * *

Two hours later they arrived at a quaint little village that had around twenty little cottages in it. All of them were thatched one floored affairs, that were either painted red or light blue.

Kakashi stopped a passer by, "do you know where we can find the Taji family?"

The old woman nodded and pointed to a house that was smaller than all the rest, "you see that house on the edge of the village? It's that one, but it's not wise to go there let me warn you now, some strange things happen in that house."

"Thanks." Said Saya trying not to be sarcastic

The group made their way to the run down little cottage, that had bits of the roof falling in. Kakashi knocked on the front door which looked like it was about to fall of its hinges.

A girl of about seventeen answered the door, she had long blonde hair that was braided into little plaits. She was wearing a scowl on her face.

"Are you Taji Mei ?" asked Kakashi

"uh-huh, who are you?" She asked a bit rudely

"We're Konoha ninja's. You hired us for bodyguards."

"Oh yeah." She said suddenly changing into a nice tone of voice, "Wait there one moment and I'll be out."

She shut the door, and Naruto and Sakura exchanged a look that suggested that this was going to be a long mission.

Ten minutes later she came out with a boy that looked like her, except with short brown hair and good looking.

Kakashi went round and introduced the group, "I'm Hatake Kakashi, this is Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Saya."

Mei stared in disbelief at Saya, then ran up and hugged her, "Saya is that you?"

"Sorry do I know you?" She said trying to get her breath back after Mei nearly crushing her lungs

"You don't remember me?" She said sounding disappointed, "We used to live next door to each other in the wave country, we were practically best friends. I thought you were dead."

"Sorry, but I had an accident and I don't really remember anything; so it's not you it's me."

"Not to worry," She said a little happier, "I'll just have to help you remember. Oh yeah, everyone this is my twin brother Li."

"Have I met you before?" Saya asked him

"Not many times." He said smiling, Sakura and Saya both found themselves staring at him because he had a really nice smile

"Mei have you got any information you need to tell us about this mission?" Asked Kakashi

"Not much really, me and my brother are going to retrieve something that belongs to us that someone stole, and you just need to protect us."

"Right, let's get going then, Mei you're going to have to lead the way." Said Kakashi

Mei and Kakashi led the way with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in the middle, and Saya and Li at the back.

"So Saya," said Li, "Don't you remember me at all?"

"I'm really sorry that I don't. I just can't remember that much, not even my own family."

"So you don't remember that we used to date?"

Saya's eyes widened. They were not the only pair that did so either, because there were several eavesdroppers to the conversation.

_Damn her! Why does she get all the cute guys liking her!!!_ Screamed inner Sakura strangling the Saya doll again. _Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!!!!!_

_They used to go out with each other?_ Thought Sasuke with some jealously

_I fancy some pork ramen right now_, thought Naruto, then he looked around him, _have I missed something? Why is everyone shocked?_

"How long ago was that?"

"about three to four years ago. We went out for a year."

"A year?" said Saya slightly shocked that she didn't remember this

_A year!!_

_A year?_

_Mmm ramen_

"Yeah." Replied Li

"I'm really sorry I don't remember." Apologised Saya

"Hey, don't worry about it."

Saya and Li were just about the only one's talking during the journey; Sasuke and Sakura were listening to Saya and Li; Naruto was in his own little world; and Kakashi and Mei were talking about the mission.

* * *

It had started to darken when the group were travelling across fields with almost no cover, unluckily for them storm clouds rolled across the sky. The rain soaked through the outer layers of their clothes within half a minute. Saya and Sasuke were the only one's who had brought coats so they threw them on.

"Lets get to some shelter!" Yelled Kakashi over the rain, thunder and lightning, the rest of the group nodded and made for a derelict looking farm house in the corner of the next field.

Kakashi banged on the door, then opened it easily because it was unlocked. There was hardly any furniture inside the room they entered into. The floor was stone cobbles and was quite dusty, like the rest of the room. Mei flicked the light switch, and a bare bulb blinked into life. There was some wood in the corner of the room, which Kakashi picked up, put into the fire place and lit a fire.

Sasuke removed his coat and was totally dry underneath, as was Saya.

Li took off his jumper and pulled his top up in the process, Saya saw a tattoo on the back of his right shoulder, "What's that tattoo?" She asked

"Don't worry, it's nothing." He shrugged. Kakashi raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Mei stood shivering at the edge of the room. "Mei are you okay?" Asked Saya, "Why don't you take your wet clothes off?"

"Because I have no other clothes on." She whispered to Saya.

Saya ushered Mei into the other room and took off her top layer which was her lilac top and skirt, "Here you can wear this."

Saya went back into the other room in a black strap top with a fishnet T-shirt underneath and a pair of trousers. A minute later Mei came in with Saya's clothes on.

"It's freezing in here." Said Saya rubbing her hands together

Sasuke moved up so there was space between him and Sakura by the fire. Saya sat down and began warming her hands.

"Since this storm doesn't look like it's going to stop, then I suggest that you all get some sleep. You'd better go on watch in pairs. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first." Volunteered Saya

"Me too." Said Sasuke. He could've sworn Li shot him a dirty look at that point

"Right then, Naruto and Sakura go second, and I'll take last."

_How the hell did I end up with Naruto?_ Said inner Sakura almost on the verge of tears.

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

"Night." Said Sakura settling down to sleep, everyone else followed suit.

Saya got up and switched off the light. She settled herself into a comfortable position and watched the front door. Sasuke sat next to her facing the other direction.

When Sasuke was sure everyone was asleep he spoke to Saya, "Saya?"

She didn't answer him and he saw she had fallen asleep leaning on him. He didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful and beautiful while she was sleeping. She wasn't one of those girls who caught your eye because they were pretty. She was one of those girls who got prettier and prettier the more you got to know them. On top of it all she treated him like he was normal; she wasn't a stupid fan girl that was obsessive over him, nor did she see him as the Uchiha prodigy. That's why he felt he was becoming attracted to her. He enjoyed talking to her and he enjoyed being with her.

"Saya, wake up." He said shaking her gently

* * *

Saya took a look around the door and screamed inwardly at what she saw. She had learnt not to open her mouth in situations like this, vomit tended to come out.

She sighed trying not to cry. No amount of training or missions could have prepared her for this. She looked again.

There were three people she didn't recognise in the room. The rest were her family, presumably there for her birthday. That was the first time in her life she regretted being late. She could hear her little cousin Kimi crying. She had to do something about it. Problem was that she couldn't totally control her jutsu yet, and at the moment she was totally afraid, but it was worth a shot. _Ankoku no jutsu._

She walked into the room. _Sangan _Nothing happened. She tried again, nothing happened. She couldn't see anything. Someone tugged on her trouser leg

"Saya! Help, please. I don't wanna die. Please he-" The grip loosened and she heard something hit the floor with a bump.

"Leave them along. Please, I'm begging you."

Saya started shaking. She heard someone calling her name, "Saya wake up."

* * *

She jerked awake, the room came into focus. Sasuke was looking at her. Before she realised what she was doing she had flung her arms round his neck and was crying on his shoulder.

Sasuke didn't know how to react. He had never really been in this close contact with someone for a long time. He slowly put his arms round her and held her close to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I saw some of my family dead, in my dream, and it was horrible." She said, the she realised who she was hugging and let go immediately, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." She was kicking herself internally for showing a moment of weakness, and it was to Sasuke of all people. She looked at him and immediately found herself looking into his eyes. "Sasuke, I-"

She didn't finish what she was going to say because she found herself kissing Sasuke. Neither of them found themselves not wanting it to happen.

Sasuke felt strange, he had never felt this way about anyone before. He had never kissed anyone before. He felt totally happy for once in his life.

They broke away from each other, Saya had a pink tinge on her cheeks. She couldn't think of anything else to say or do, so they both went back to watching the doors. But they weren't the only ones awake.

* * *

* * *

I have to apologise for the truly lame ending, and my lack of decent story writing skills cause I've had serious writers block while writing this.


	11. confusion

Hello again everyone. I'm very very very very (etc etc) sorry about not updating for agesssssssss, but this chapter is 1500 extra words longer than usual cause I couldn't find anywhere to cut it.

PyroDarkAngelOfFire: Yeah I know you do because you're so obsessive (and I'm sorry I didn't update it last night either)

JapanAnimeGirl: I completely forgot that Naruto and Sasuke kissed at the start lol, but oh well. Thank you

Mike Pan: I hate writers block it's the most annoying thing ever . Things are unfortunately going to get dark as time goes on but I'm not gonna spoil the story

* * *

Chapter 9 

"How come you're so quiet tonight?" Sakura asked Naruto an hour into their watch. She had expected Naruto to be really chatty but he hadn't spoken to her once.

"nm? I'm thinking." Said Naruto absentmindedly

Sakura chuckled, "You thinking? What about?"

"Hinata." Said Naruto bluntly

"Huh? Why are you thinking of Hinata?" Said Sakura looking at Naruto like he was really weird

"Aren't I allowed to think about my girlfriend then?"

"Your girlfriend?" Repeated Sakura. _This is unfair, everyone has someone. Even Naruto's got someone now. _Sakura secretly thought that Naruto would always like her and that she would always get attention from him, but now it looked like he had gotten over her. _All that's left now is Lee-san…_

"Yep, my girlfriend." Said Naruto like it was a new word to him.

Sakura smiled a hollow smile, "Congratulations."

Naruto Yawned, "Thanks" He fell forward asleep

Sakura was aware of falling asleep herself, _a genjutsu_! "Kakashi-Sensei!" She quickly did a gentjutsu counter, but was still struggling to stay awake.

As soon as Kakashi heard Sakura he was awake and realised what was going on. He pulled up his forehead protector. "Sakura, do a genjutsu counter on Sasuke, Saya and Naruto." He said this just as a ninja opened the front door.

He wasn't wearing a forehead protector anywhere on him, but he had a curious symbol on the back of his hand, he was wearing a black mask covering all of his face except his eyes. He grabbed Mei who was sitting near the door, and exited the building. Kakashi followed.

Sakura had woken up Sasuke and Saya who were immediately alert. She quickly gasped out what had happened as she worked on waking up Naruto. Suddenly Li stood up and made for the door.

"Li wait! It's too dangerous!" Said Saya

"She's my sister I have to go. Mei's the only family I've got left."

"No you don't have to go." Said Kakashi, coming back in the door, holding two unconscious people in either arm. He dropped the bigger of the two on the floor, and then gave Mei to Li to hold. "Let's see who you are." He said more to himself than anyone else

Naruto was sleepily waking up at that point, "Huh? What's going on?"

No one answered him as they all watched Kakashi lift off the mask. It was a young man about Kakashi's age, with sandy blonde short hair. There was disbelief written all over Kakashi's face. This was a face he swore never to forget.

* * *

"_Who are we after then?" A twenty three year old Kakashi asked the third Hokage. He was in front of a group of three. They were all ANBU but you wouldn't know it to look at them; Akina, dressed in pink, kindly looking, but deadly with a kunai; Chiyo the timid looking medic; and Hisayuki a nerdy looking strategist. But they, along with Kakashi, were the best team in Konoha. _

"_You're going on an S-class mission. You're after a shinobi hunter named Ayugai Eisuke. He's on contract with the hidden cloud village to kill our ninja that they see as a threat."_

"_So the mission is to annihilate him then?" Said Hisayuki_

"_In a word; yes.__ Convene in front of the gates a 0800 sharp." _

"_Yes sir." Said the four of them in unison_

_Chiyo and Hisayuki took off, leaving Kakashi and Akina to walk home alone._

"_I hope we can get the mission over with soon. Otherwise we'll miss our own wedding." She laughed. Kakashi laughed as well because he found Akina's laugh so infectious. _

"_I promise we won't be late." Said Kakashi with the up most sincerity _

"_I'm not worried about the we, Hatake Kakashi, I'm worried about_ you_." She said poking him in the chest, all signs of a smile had vanished from her face. _

"_I promise _I_ won't be late." He said smiling under his mask, hoping Akina wouldn't see._

"_Don't pretend you're not smiling at me." She frowned, crossing her arms. Then burst into laughter._

"_I hate it when you do that, I never know when you're angry with me or not." Kakashi sighed_

"_How can I stay angry with you for long?" She laughed again_

_Kakashi shrugged as he put his arm round her and steered her into their apartment. _

_

* * *

_

_The next morning there was no laughing and joking and the four ANBU warriors. Fully kitted out in ANBU gear, met outside the main gate of Konoha and took off without a word. _

_Kakashi took the lead, followed by Chiyo, Hisayuki then Akina.__ They travelled stealthily through the trees, making their way towards the place that intelligence told them that Eisuke was staying at. . _

_When they got there they surrounded the place. Kakashi peered in through the window of the one roomed house. Someone with a likeness to Eisuke was sitting on a sofa with his back to them._

_Kakashi pointed at Akina then made some complicated hand gestures at her. She understood them all and made her way into the house. While Hisayuki did a genjutsu to make everything in the house appeared as it should be, so that to Esiuke, Akina wouldn't be there. Akina crept silently up to behind the sofa snapped Esikue's neck, which should have instantly killed him. But instead he disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

_"It's a bunshin!" Yelled Akina, _

_Suddenly Kunai rained down on the three ANBU outside and the had to get into the trees for cover._

_"Akina get out now, please." whispered Kakashi under his breath so as not to give away his position_. I knew this was too easy, we've been set up

_As if answering his plea she ran from the building. As she did so, someone hurtled from the trees kicking her into the wall of the house. Before she could get up, he was there._

_"Kanashibari no jutsu _binding technique_" He said in a strange accent that wasn't recognised by Kakashi, then suddenly Akina's body went rigid and she couldn't move from the neck down. Esiuke removed her ANBU mask. "Itame Akina?"_

_"Ayugai Eisuke." She said,_

_"I'm very honoured that Konoha's finest was sent to find me. You, Hatake Kakashi, Imagawa Hisayuki and Hirasi Chiyo. You were the first people on my list to eliminate, and undoubtedly the hardest. Fortunately, you found me, so that's half my job done."_

Shit this is bad_, thought Kakashi_

_"It's such a shame I have to kill someone as pretty as you, but never mind I'll get over it." He smiled maliciously. He did a couple of quick hand seals, then a blue glow appeared around his hand, and before anyone could stop him he thrust his hand, open palmed, onto Akina chest just around where her heart was. She immediately coughed up blood. The three ANBU hiding in the trees leapt down to surround Eisuke, but he wasa gone before they could get down. _

_"Chiyo, take care of Akina."__ Said Kakashi, quickly assessing the situation. _

_"Ok!" She answered._

_"Hisayuki, we're going after him."_

_He nodded and they both took off after Eisuke. They leapt through the trees following his trail and not long after they caught sight of two of him._

_"There's a clone there, but I can't tell which one's which." Said Hisayuki, "Kakashi, you go after that one. Whether or not it's the bunshin you still need to take it out because it could still do us harm. I'll meet you back where Akina and Chiyo are if we get separated."_

_"Ok then," said Kakashi following the one that Hisayuki pointed out, as he changed direction. Kakashi threw a kunai at him. It hit him in the back and he disappeared in a puff of smoke, "I could've told Hisayuki that it was a bunshin from the start."_

_Kakashi backtracked to the meeting place, hoping that Hisayuki could handle himself for the moment while he got Akina and Chiyo as backup. The scene that met him when he got back was not what he was expecting. There was a lot of blood over the forest floor. Chiyo was slumped over Akina. _

_Kakashi went over to her and shook her, "Chiyo." She didn't move. So Kakashi pulled her up to find that she was dead. Akina was still very pale. "What happened?"_

_"Whoever you chased after were bunshin, and he doubled back and killed Chiyo. Then he went off to find you." While she was talking her breathing was short and shallow. "Kakashi.."_

_"Yes?" He said a bit impatiently_

_"I just want you to know that I love you." She said, taking her hand_

"_Akina, don't talk like you're going to die." Said Kakashi, a small tear leaking out of the side of his right eye. _

"_You know as well as I do that I will. Just do one last thing for me. Take of your mask."_

_He nodded and pulled down the mask on his face, and kissed Akina_

_Akina smiled, "Thank you." Her hand went limp in Kakashi's and dropped to the floor_

"_I love you too Akina," Said Kakashi as he closed her eyes for good_

* * *

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Saya asked, He didn't reply so she tried again "Who is he?" 

"Ayugai Eisuke. A Shinobi hunter." He finally answered

"What's a Shinobi hunter?" Asked Naruto, as usual being the one that knew nothing

"A Shinobi bounty hunter. They belong to the Shinobi hunters guild which is like a hidden village, they have their own jutsu's and everything." Said Mei, "They get contracts from anyone who hires them. They way you can tell who they are is that they have the shinobi hunter insignia tattooed on either the back of their hand or the back of their shoulder."

"Why are you after Mei?" Kakashi asked him forcefully

Eisuke stayed silent.

"Yhcfan dra xiacdeuh." Said Li, in a foreign language that no body understood

"Me, Fryd dra ramm yna oui tuehk rana?" Said Eisuke in the same language

"Rammu Eisuke." Said Li

"Oui sicd pa yvdan dra puihdo uh dryd Cyoy kenm duu." spat Eisuke

"Yd maycd e's paehk y meddma suna cipdma ypuid ed. Haqd desa dno hud du kad dra fnuhk bancuh, dryd fyc Sae oui dneat du dyga hud Cyoy, ev oui ryt muugat y meddma suna lynavimmo oui fuimt ryja hudelat dryd cra'c faynehk Cyoy'c lmudrac. Oui'na aoa cekrd sicd pa kuehk eh ouin umt yka. Dryd puihdo ec yc kuut yc seha" A small smile settled on Li's face as he said this

"Vyd lryhla. Hud ev e damm dras fryd oui yht Sae yna ib du." Eisuke smiled back at him

"Hu ev oui'na tayt oui lyh'd." Said Li with a deadly serious look in his eyes. The smile faded on Eisuke's lips

"E'mm gemm oui vencd." Said Eisuke lunging at him with a hidden double edged kunai.

With one deft movement Li moved his hand and somehow managed to plung the kunai into Eisuke's chest. "E tuh'd dnehg cu. Oui'na kaddehk umt."

Mei looked at Li wide eyed, "You…killed him." She said as Eisuke slumped to the floor.

"He tried to kill me first."

"What did you and Eisuke talk about?" Said Kakashi calmly, even though he was shocked as to how Li managed to kill an S-class criminal so easily

"He said he was after Mei because someone has put a bounty on her head because she's after something that someone doesn't want her to get. Then he threatened to kill me. His blade was poisoned on both ends so even a tiny prick would have killed anyone." Said Li, but Kakashi was sure that he wasn't totally telling the truth

_I'm Glad that the younger one's don't know that he was an S-class. There's something strange going on, if he is strong enough to kill an S-class criminal then why did he need to hire us?_ Thought Kakashi, but as usual, he said nothing to his students

_There's something up with Kakashi_. Frowned Sasuke. Saya looked at him 'what's wrong?' she mouthed at him, He shook his head 'nothing'

Sakura looked at both of them with jealous eyes. She could remember all the times that she had been turned down by him, and all the times he called her annoying, but for some odd reason she had still liked him. One particular phrase had remained with her though; _"Anyone that's had tragedy in their past seem to relive the moment over and over again. That's why people like Sakura don't understand me, and never will" A_t that moment it struck her that she could never be with Sasuke. _I have to stop concentrating on things that can't happen anymore, I have to become as strong as everyone else_. She resolved to herself

"Sakura, we need to get moving quickly." Said Kakashi snapping her out of her thoughts

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we destroy the body of that man?" Asked Naruto

"You don't need to because the symbol on the back of his hand is inscribed with a jutsu that means if a Shinobi hunter dies then their body gets burnt up into nothing, so as not to give away the secrets of their guild. " Said Mei, who had changed back into her clothes and given Saya back hers.

"But.." began Naruto

"She's right Naruto, now we really do need to get going." Said Kakashi leading the way out of the door.

As Sakura was moving out of the door she heard Li and Mei talking

"Li," Mei whispered to her brother, "Aeciga ech'd tayt, rec puto teth'd pinh ib nekrd yfyo."

"Famm ra sicd ryja cusa vuns uv yhdetuda vun dra buceuh dryd uhmo sygac res pmylg uid. Fa'mm mayja res ymeja udranfeca fa'mm ryja du byo dra kiemt vun res."

"Fryd ypuid dras." frowned Mei

"Fryd drao tuh'd ghuf lyh'd rind dras." laughed Li

_Why're__ they talking in another language? _Thought Sakura, although she didn't ponder this for long as she realised she was getting left behind

* * *

Naruto was beginning to think that they would never get to where ever they were going, and he made it known to everyone by moaning constantly. 

"Are we nearly there?" He asked again, he did this mainly to get in Sasuke's nerves. It was starting to work because Sasuke was cracking his knuckles ready to hit Naruto

"Yeah we're here." Said Mei happily

_At last,_ thought Kakashi breathing a sigh of relief. He thought he was going to be driven insane by 5 hours of Naruto's unremitting moaning and Saya and Mei's constant chatting.

They were approaching a big house, with large walls around it. Before the group got to the walls they hid behind a large clump of trees.

"What's the plan?" Kakashi asked Mei

"I need four of you to stay on watch out here just in case, one on each wall. Then Saya said that she'll come in and help me and Li."

"What are the dangers?" Kakashi said Stopping Mei before she left.

"Two or three guards I suppose." She said shrugging, "We best get going before anyone realises we're here."

"Sakura take the north wall, Naruto take the south, Sasuke the west. I'll take the east." Said Kakashi outlining the plan. "If you're not all out in twenty minutes we'll be coming in to get you."

"Make it thirty. It's a delicate operation." Said Li

"Fine then." Agreed Kakashi. Handing out headsets with microphones and ear pieces to his team before everyone departed for their specific place

Saya, Li and Mei jumped over the wall using the aid of a near by tree. Mei pointed to the side door of the house. All three of them ran there and kept themselves against the wall. Saya pushed open the door and inched round the corner and into the house, Mei and Li followed her.

"Saya you take the top floor. I'll take the second, Li take this floor. We're looking for a scroll in a large ornate jar. You have to open it to check it's the right one. It should have a blue symbol on the inside left corner"

Saya nodded and made her way up two flights of stairs cautiously. There was only one door at the top of the landing and she pushed it open slowly looking for any signs of life. There were none so she made her way into the attic room. There were a large amount of boxes in the room, and a big ornate jar in the corner.

_Bingo!_ Thought Saya as she made her way over there, _All__ too easy._ She looked inside the jar and there was a large scroll sitting in there. Saya pulled it out, and slowly unrolled it. Across it was what looked like a summoning jutsu, and in the bottom left corner was a blue symbol. Suddenly all of the writing on the scroll and the blue symbol disappeared and behind her was a puff of smoke. Someone appeared behind her and before she could do anything that someone had press their right forearm against her neck and pulled her into them. Her immediate reaction was to grab hold of the arm and try to pull it off.

"Someone he-" she shouted down the microphone, before she could finish the person had press a cloth soaked in something over her mouth and nose.

She struggled furiously trying to break free. While she was doing so she caught a glimpse of a hidden sound forehead protector. Everything in the room was starting to become blurry to Saya and she was becoming light headed. She could hear someone calling her name through the ear piece but there wasn't anything she could do about it because she was loosing consciousness. A few seconds later her arms flopped to her side and she became a dead weight in the sound nin's arms. He took the head set off of Saya and threw it on the floor, someone was still speaking through it so he stamped down hard on it. He hoisted Saya onto his shoulder and made his way out of the room.

* * *

There was something bothering Kakashi about this whole operation. As he watched Mei, Saya and Li going in he was trying to put his finger on it. Why did Mei know so much about Shinobi hunters? Something she said had come back to him about how the Symbol on the back of Shinobi hunters shoulder or hand was inscribed with a jutsu to make the body burn up if the person died. _But that's supposed to happen straight away, which means that Eisuke isn't dead and Mei must have known that. So Li didn't kill him. Which means that they must have talked about something else when they were speaking that foreign language. _

"Someone he-" He heard Saya shout through his ear piece. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. It all added up. Eisuke had tried to kidnap Mei even though she was wearing Saya's clothes at the time. Mei knew too much about Shinobi hunters for an eighteen year old, Li had a tattoo on the back of his shoulder that he wouldn't show anyone. He appeared strong enough to appear to kill an S-class criminal. Both of them seemed to know the same language as Eisuke. Which lead Kakashi to the only possible conclusion Li and Mei were Shinobi hunters, and there wasn't a bounty on Mei's head but on Saya's. Reality dawned on him that they were both after Saya in some incredibly well elaborated plan. There was no secret document but they were hired just because Saya was in the team. _How the hell could i have been so stupid?_ Kakashi thought angrily

"Everyone we need to get in there," He shouted through the head set as he sprinted for the house, "Find Saya and get her out of there now"

The three chuunin's didn't argue with their teacher and they raced for the house too. Sasuke got there first and ran up the stairs as fast as he could and burst into the room at the top. He went a few paces into the room. Saw no one was there and turned to go back out again. As he did so he stepped on something with his right foot. He moved his foot to take a closer look and saw that it was a broken head set. Underneath it was a piece of paper.

"Kakashi, I think you should come and have a look at this." Sasuke said into the mike as he picked up the paper and read it.

Ten seconds later Kakashi was up there with Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke handed him the note and the broken head set. The note was written in very untidy handwriting but was still quite legible.

'We'll be in touch.'

At the bottom of the piece of paper was the shinobi hunter symbol.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Asked Sasuke looking at Kakashi. He nodded. Sasuke punched the wall really hard, "Dammit!"

"Kakashi-sensei, what's happened?" Said Sakura who was quite shocked by Sasuke's emotional outburst

"I'll explain it on the way back. But right now we need to get back to Konoha as fast as possible and inform the Godiame of what has happened."

* * *

Well that's end of this very long chapter, and just incase you wanted to know the language that Eisuke, Mei and Li can speak Is Al Bhed from Final Fantasy X (which means if you really want to you can translate what they say ) 


	12. dangers

Hey everyone. Sorry about the huge amount of time it took me to update. Happy new year! Yay Chapter 10 double figures woooooo!

JapanAnimegirl: You're making me blush hides her face in a pillow

Thank you for your very kind comments

Rythmic: Thank you.

Mike Pan: lol, I gave me a bit of a headache writing it too. Thanks happy holidays to you too (even though it is a tiny bit late…>. )

Chibi-tsurara-59: Thank you , you've had it in your favourites since chapter 6 wow

Here's the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 10 

Team 7 was quite all the way back to Konoha after Kakashi had fully explained his suspicions to them.

"Kakashi-sensei, why would they be after Saya?" Asked Sakura after 6 hours of silence

"I can't honestly say I know Sakura, Chuunin's aren't usually the one's to carry confidential information, nor are their talents very valuable to the village. Which leads me to believe that it is something to do with her family life."

* * *

"I think you should all go home." Said Kakashi when they arrived back at Konoha, "You've had a rough day and it's best if I talk to Hokage-sama alone, I'll inform you of everything later."

"But Kakashi-sensei-" started Sakura

"No buts Sakura." Said Kakashi, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"I'm going to go home." Announced Naruto, leaving Sakura and Sasuke at the gate

"I'm not going home." Said Sasuke as soon as Naruto had left

"Me neither." Agreed Sakura

On his way home Naruto stopped by at Hinata's apartment. H knocked on the door and Hinata's cousin answered the door. "Oh, Naruto."

"Is Hinata in?" He asked, the look he got from her gave Naruto a feeling of foreboding

"I think you better come inside, I need to tell you something."

* * *

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands when Kakashi walked in

"Hokage-sama-" Began Kakashi

She held up her right hand, "I know Kakashi."

"How?"

"I got a letter about five minutes ago. It had this in it." She said holding up necklace with a dragon pendant on it

"Wasn't that Ryu's?" Said Kakashi a little lost for words

Tsunade nodded. "It was, but Saya got it after he died and she never took it off, and she never let anyone touch it." Kakashi frowned and Tsunade continued "That's not the worst of it, that Hyuuga girl went missing too. I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"Do we know who's behind it and what they want?"

The door flung open and in the door way stood Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, "What's going on?"

"I thought I told you three to go home!" Said Kakashi angrily

"Saya's my sister so I've got a right to know."

"And Hinata's my girlfriend."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "You don't need to be here."

"I'm staying." Said Sasuke crossing his arms

Kakashi was opening his mouth to argue, Tsunade interrupted him, "Let them stay Kakashi." She said Sighing. She turned to the three Chuunin's, "There isn't much I can tell you. I've received no demand, and no word of who they are. All I got was these pictures," She pushed two pictures forward for them to see. One was of Saya and one was of Hinata. They both looked as if they were unconscious and were both a little worse for wear.

Naruto turned away, unable to look anymore. "Is there a possibility they could be dead?"

Tsunade looked like she didn't want to answer, but she did. "It's unlikely but they could be. We don't know who we're dealing with, or what they want."

"No, they can't be." Said Sakura shaking her head disbelievingly

"Whatever's going on, there's nothing we can do about it at the moment. We have to wait until more contact is made." Said Sasuke, Naruto looked at him in disgust

"How can you say that? They could be dead! Don't you understand that? Are you so cold that you don't care?" Naruto shouted at him

"Naruto don't say that. He does." Said Sakura, she knew he did she had been awake for most of the last night, she'd seen him and Saya. "And i hate to say it but he's right. There really isn't much we can do." She turned to Tsunade, "Was there any other information Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nodded, "They said they'd be in contact tomorrow morning, to discuss everything. I think it's best if you all go home. Come back here in the morning. You'll be excused missions until further notice."

None of them could get to sleep that night; Sasuke lay awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling wondering that if he'd figured everything out a bit quicker things might have turned out differently; Sakura stayed at the dinner table downstairs regretting ever feeling jealous of Saya and wished she had talked to her more, and appreciated her more; Naruto kept turning over trying to get to sleep, but every time he did he saw Hinata laying there with blood over her, even after being with Hinata for only a little while he didn't think he could live without her.

* * *

"Hey, Let me out of here!" Saya shouted as she banged on the door.

She had woken up in this room around four hours ago. The walls were concrete and the floor was wooden. There were no windows, only 2 chairs and two doors. One door led to a toilet and the other was locked. It was the latter that Saya was banging on.

"Will you shut up?" Someone shouted through the door to her

"Not until you let me out."

"I'll come in there and shut you up in a minute."

"Come on then!" Shouted Saya

Just as she said this someone opened the door and pushed someone into her. They both fell onto the floor in a heap

"S-Sorry." Said the girl timidly picking herself off the floor and helping Saya up

"That's ok." She said, the girl looked familiar and Saya was sure she had seen her around, "Are you from Konoha?"

"Y-Yes, I'm Hinata. You're Saya aren't you?" She got quieter as she finished the question as if unsure of herself

"I am. How did you know." Frowned Saya

"N-Naruto-kun told me about you."

"Oh right, are you his girlfriend?" Hinata nodded in reply. "So how did you end up here then?"

"I was on a mission, with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun and my sister, and we were caught in an ambush. I think I got hit over the head and when I woke up I ended up here. Saya-san, do you know what's going on?"

Saya shrugged, "Sorry not a clue, and there's nothing we can do to get out of here, there's no windows and that doors always locked. I've been banging on it all day."

Hinata coughed a little, then a smile came to Saya's face "Hinata-san I have an idea."

* * *

Juro was sitting on the floor outside the room that Saya and Hinata were in, waiting for his shift to change. He was just dozing off when someone banged on the door from the inside.

He banged back "Shut up! How many times do I have to tell you?"

The banging continued, "This is serious, I think Hinata's really ill, she just collapsed and isn't moving."

"Oh man not on my watch." Muttered Juro to himself as he got up and unlocked the door. He walked in and Hinata was laying on her side facing away from him. He walked towards her cautiously, wary of any tricks. He turned towards Saya, "Get in front of me where I can see you."

Saya nodded and complied with the request. She crouched by Hinata, "I'm not sure if she's breathing either."

Juro sighed as he bent down to look at Hinata, as she turned over her eyes snapped open and she lept up landing a forceful kick in Juro's stomach. Almost immediately after Saya brought her hand down on the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. "Hinata, do you remember any of the way out?"

"Vaguely." She said, following Saya out of the room. "Left here."

They ran down the hall, then down the flight of stairs at the end. They reached the next floor and they had the choice of going down again, or staying on that floor. "Which way?" Saya whispered to Hinata.

"Down one more flight, then straight on I think."

Saya followed Hinata's instructions. While they were walking along the corridor of the floor below, Saya heard foot steps. She pushed Hinata into the room on the left and she went into the room opposite. She closed the door softly closing her eyes and hoping the person wouldn't come into the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the footsteps pass and opened the door. Hinata peered at her through the other door, she pointed to the left, Saya nodded.

They walked swiftly down the hall and when they were nearly at the end Saya faced the other way to talk to Hinata, but before she could say anything she walked into someone and fell backwards onto the floor. She looked up into the face of Li.

"What..?" She said

"Saya-san he's a shinobi hunter." Said Hinata backing up quickly

Saya looked at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief written on her face.

"Li, hurry up we need to get to the…" Said Mei as she rounded the corner, then trailed off as she saw Saya and Hinata

"No…"Said Saya shaking her head, getting up and backing away

Hinata pulled Saya with her as she ran for the stairs. Mei appeared before them in a flash, and neither of them was sure how it happened. Saya turned round and Li was in front of her. His right hand was glowing an eerie blue colour. He grabbed her wrist, and held on tight. Saya felt her Chakra slipping away from her, and at the same time she was becoming very weak. Her eyes drooped and she realised Hinata was in more or less the same position. As she heard Hinata collapse onto the floor, something subconscious kept her holding on. She knocked Li's hand away with a surprising amount of energy. Li tried to grab her again but she knocked his hand away.

"Mei, this could take a while. Deal with Hinata-san." Li looked past Saya to his sister

Mei nodded, "Don't take too long."

_She's presuming that Li can beat me. _Thought Saya, _Problem is that I've nearly run out of Chakra and I can't do Ankoku no jutsu. I suppose the best bet is Taijutsu, but even that's a strain. _

Li noticed her reluctance to fight, and with a hint of concern in his voice he said "Are you sure you want to fight in that state?"

"You just worry about yourself." She said going for his legs.

Li dodged easily and retaliated with a swift kick directed towards her chest. She caught his foot spun It round in an attempt to floor him. It didn't work though because Li put his hands on the floor and turned himself round and got back onto his feet.

"You're a pretty good fighter. But you're getting warn out." He said taking note of the fact that Saya was breathing heavily.

She swung her right fist at his face, but he caught it with his right hand. Saya felt her chakra get sapped again. Her muscles and body felt a lot weaker, and all she wanted to do was go to sleep, but she stopped herself and pulled her arm away from Li. Her breathing was getting faster and more erratic now, and beads of sweat were dripping down her face. She fell sideways into the wall and slid to the floor.

Li bent down to her level, "You realise if this goes on any longer that the Chakra that you body uses to survive will disappear, and you can't get that back. So you'll die."

"No…I…won't." She said trying to stand using the wall for support, but she slid down again after she got half way up.

"You will, and you're too valuable to die yet. So stop trying to be brave."

Saya made one last half-hearted attempt to stop him, but she didn't have the energy.

Li pressed a pressure point in her neck, and she fell unconscious immediately.

* * *

When Saya came back into consciousness she was so weak she could barely open her eyes, and her head was throbbing. She obviously hadn't been out that long otherwise her chakra would have recovered. She blinked several times, the room coming into focus slowly. The rest of her senses slowing came into being, se realised from the perspective she was seeing of the room that she was on a chair of some sort. Her hands were numb and tingly, and she realised they were tightly tied together behind her. It must have been cutting off the blood supply. Same applied to her feet. Each foot was tied to corresponding chair legs. She shook her head trying to wake herself up more. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye as she did so.

"Are you planning to hang around there long?" Say called out to the person standing behind her in the corner of the room.

Li chuckled, "Still as observant as ever."

He slowly walked around to where she was sitting. He bent down and rested his arms on her legs. His eyes were the same level as hers. Saya stared straight through him. "Why?" She said in a monotonic voice

"Why what?" Said Li innocently, in the air of this all being a joke.

"You know what." She replied frowning at him

"Oh, that. Well it wasn't me. It was Mei." He said still joking around

"I'm being serious. You claimed to be my friend. But yet this ends up happening."

Li's face suddenly changed from being cheerful to grim, "You really don't remember anything do you? I was being serious, it was Mei's decision. She holds you responsible for the death of our younger brother."

Saya averted her eyes away from Li, and look at the floor. "What happened?"

"It was your birthday, I think it was your sixteenth. Kazuo had gone ahead of me and Mei, to see how your ceremony was going. But when we got there it wasn't exactly what we expected."

This twigged something in her memory, and suddenly she found herself remembering everything.

* * *

Sorry about the cliff hanger people but I will try and update quicker than I have been lately


	13. hurt and pain

Sorry about the long update time again. I promise the next time will be shorter

Review reply's

Angel:Sorry about long update times, I will try to get them shorter.

Anime-fan993: Well you'll find out now/

Random guy, I wasn't as long as last time

Spellcasterz: Here's the update

Chibi-tsurara-59: Well you'll get to se some of Sasuke's reaction

_

* * *

_

_I'd better go." Said Saya, going out of the door of Li's house, "Other wise I'm going to get moaned at, again."_

_"Okay then." Li smiled at her, "Mei and I will be along a bit later. But Kazuo's going to come as soon as he gets home, which'll be in about ten minutes." He kissed her on the lips, "Good luck!"_

_Saya dashed off down the street, Li called after her. "I love you!" _

_She waved her right hand above her head without turning round, to signal that she heard him._

_She looked at her watch, and realised she was already really late to her own ceremony. This had consequently been made later when people had stopped her in the street to wish her good luck. The Ichiro adulthood ceremony was not known to be easy to pass. But the power received at the end was worth all the training. She could just imagine her uncle's reaction when she turned up half an hour late. _"How can you be late to your own ceremony, especially after how much I sacrificed for you. After letting you into my own home."_ Or something of the sort but frankly Saya didn't care and never had done. But she knew her mother would be disappointed and she didn't want to be any later for her._

_Saya sprinted down the street towards her house, ignoring anyone else that called her. Her house was way out in the outskirts, as apposed to Li's which was in the center. When she got to within ten meters of her house she slowed to a walk and calmed her heart rate before entering the house._

_"Mum I'm home! Sorry I'm late, I got sidetracked…." She said as she entered the house. She trailed off when she saw the house was dark and silent. "Mum" She called a little uncertainly. "Uncle Kaemon? Aunt Kimiko? Anybody" _

_She felt a squelch underfoot and looked down. The was a trail of blood leading into the next room. She started to get a little anxious. She put her back against the wall and flattened her self against it as much as she could. She side stepped slowly and inched her head to where the open door was. Saya took a look around the door and screamed inwardly at what she saw. She had learnt not to open her mouth in situations like this, vomit tended to come out._

_She sighed trying not to cry. No amount of training or missions could have prepared her for this. She looked again._

_There were three people she didn't recognise in the room. The rest were her family, presumably there for her birthday. That was the first time in her life she regretted being late. She could hear her little cousin Kimi crying. She had to do something about it. Problem was that she couldn't totally control her jutsu yet, and at the moment she was totally afraid, but it was worth a shot. _Ankoku no jutsu.

_She walked into the room_. Sangan_ Nothing happened. She tried again, nothing happened. She couldn't see anything. Someone tugged on her trouser leg_

_"Saya!__ Help, please. I don't wanna die. Please he-" The grip loosened and she heard something hit the floor with a bump._

_"Leave them along. Please, I'm begging you." She heard her mother cry out. _

_Saya heard an unfamiliar voice, a deep male one. "Mangeko Sharingan." _

_She felt a kick in her side which sent her flying across the room and into the back wall. Her inexperienced Jutsu disappeared. The scene that greeted her, was one of death and destruction. Her entire family, including all her distant relatives were slumped dead on the floor in one way or another. The only people that weren't dead was her mother, who was barely conscious at this point and her uncle Kaemon who was standing in front of her. Next to two others. One looked like he was human shark hybrid and the other was a youth that was about 3 or 4 years older than Saya. He had red eyes and black hair. Both of the people that Saya didn't know were wearing black/blue coats with red clouds on them._

_She looked at her uncle questioningly but disgusted at the same time, "What's going on?" _

_"Well, I don't know if there's any point in telling you considering you're going to die anyway. But I suppose there's no harm. You see, all I want is the power of the family to myself. Since your father died, I'm now the head of the family, but I still haven't got the potential to be the strongest. With everyone dead, I will be. I have agreed to join akatsuki in return for them helping me."_

_''what's__ your reason for all this? For all the killing?" She said to the black haired youth. _

_  
"To test my strength" He answered_

_  
"who are you?"_

_  
"Uchiha."_

_"Saya!__ I'm here!" Shouted a familiar voice. It was Kazuo, who came running into the room from the back entrance. It was just like him to make a big entrance. As he came in he bumped into the Uchiha boy. He took Kazuo by the scruff of the neck and without too much effort slit his throat with a Kunai. _

_Kazuo was dead before he had time to process what happened. His blood spilled everywhere as he sank to the claret covered floor. Saya gasped, but didn't have time to do much else, as the same kunai that killed Kazuo hit her in the chest. She looked down at the knife sticking out of her chest and collapsed to the floor. Her mother was lying in front of her. Maeko reached out her hand and grasped her daughter's. _

_"Saya," she whispered, "I couldn't help anyone else. But I can help you." _

_Maeko__ did a long sequence of hand seals, totalling over 20. She then laid her right hand on Saya "__unpan__ sayou__ no jutsu." __Transportation technique_

_Through her fading vision she saw her uncle stab her mother through the heart. They disappeared before her eyes, and were replaced by a white light__. Is this what it's like to die? __She thought._

_She was contemplating this when she came back to earth with a bump. The surroundings looked familiar to her. A familiar face came into view._

_"Saya!"__ Said Tsunade wide eyed. She bent down to her. "what happened." _

_Saya was about to answer but she passed out with the pain._

_

* * *

_

_Oh, God. All my family are dead.__ She thought as she looked at Li. She remembered it all in a second, but it seemed like a life time she was reliving the moment. _

_Li saw the change in her eyes, and thought it was best if he left her. _

"It wasn't me who killed him, if that's what Mei was thinking." Saya said to Li as he left the room.

Li shut the door behind him and walked down the corridor to Hinata's room. He opened the door slowly. Hinata faced the door and stared at him coldly. She had a bloody patch on the right side of her head where Mei had accidentally hit Hinata's head against the door while she was still unconscious.

"Is you're head okay?" He asked her

"Yes, fine." She said this coldly. A lot more so than she had ever done in her life. Hinata had decided she wasn't going to get anywhere by being nice to these people. "Where's Saya-san?"

"That's a little bit of information you don't need to know." Said Li shutting the door and locking it.

"Do you have to be so compassionate towards them?" Said Mei raising an eyebrow at her brother

"Courtesy costs nothing." He said setting off down the corridor.

Mei rolled her eyes, "Saya-"

"Didn't kill Kazuo." He said interrupting Mei

She stopped and stared at Li, "Then why did she disappear and never come back."

He continued to walk, leaving Mei behind him, "I don't know. But if your entire family was killed wouldn't you want to get away?"

"It was probably her that did it. She deserves to die. I hope that Konoha don't listen and leave them here, so I can kill her myself." She said with as much malice as she could conger up.

Li stopped and looked at his sister. He had thought along the same lines as Mei. But thinking back on it now, he wasn't sure how he could have suspected Saya. It was probably the death of his brother and Mei saying that it was her putting it into his head. The circumstances certainly seemed suspicious; he didn't know what to think anymore. "Mei, we don't know what happened."

Mei snorted, "So now you don't believe me...You've gone soft just because you've seen her again." She stalked off in the other direction.

"Mei, come back." He called half heartedly, but he knew it was no use, once she had made up her mind, nothing on earth could change it.

Li had forgotten all about Saya until Mei had pointed out there was a bounty on her. Not _quite_ forgotten, she was at the back of his mind. He knew he still loved her deep down in his heart, and at some subconscious point in his mind he refused to believe that Saya could have killed his brother, even if it did look suspicious. He didn't want to divide his family, because they all believed Mei when she told them what she thought had happened, he went along with it too. He had even been starting to believe it, until he had seen her again.

* * *

Saya had started to feel ill. The sudden rush of memories and the horrifying images that came with it had triggered the nausea. After the massacre had happened she had trained with Tsunade-sensei and hadn't seen Li up until this point. Yet he betrayed her, and so did Mei. She had no idea how Mei could have suspected that she had killed Kazuo. He was like a little brother. Tears rolled down her face and onto her lap. She didn't want to remember, she wanted to go back to the ignorant bliss of the past few days, and be with her new team mates. Now she had the weight of everything on her shoulders. _I have to get out of here!_ She thought

She dug her thumb nail into her right palm, drawing blood. It blood from the deep cut oozed down her hand and onto the floor while she did five hand seals. She pressed down on the floor hard with her toes and pushed the chair backwards onto two legs. It went past it's point of balance and fell backwards. Saya put her right hand onto the floor to stop the chair falling fully. A shock went up her arm but she held her self there. _Kuchiyose__ no jutsu! _

She felt the coarse fur underneath her hand as her chair was pushed back upright. Her chakra drained away from her slowly.

"Tsuchi?" She said

"I'm here." Said a growling male voice. A wolf walked round to Saya's eye line and sat in front of her. He was quite largely built, with silver coloured fur flecked with white. His eyes were a grey/blue that shone brightly.

"Can you get back to Konoha somehow, and let them know where me and Hinata-san are? Thanks Tsu…." Saya Trailed off as her Chakra had finally been drained. He head nodded forward onto her head.

Tsuchi nodded his head. He ran towards the door and head butted it. The hinges broke and it fell forwards. He galloped down the hall before the guard even knew what was going on.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "Stop pacing back and forth! You're giving me a headache."

Sasuke sat quietly next to her reading a copy of the letter that Tsunade had received from the kidnappers.

_"Our demands are thus:_

_1.Tsunade__ steps down as Hokage._

_2.You__ allow hidden sound shinobi into your village without hindrance_

_If these demands are met, Saya and Hinata will be returned safely to you. If not they will both be killed slowly and painfully. The same thing goes if you try to rescue them. They will die along with the rescuer's._

_You have two days to decide."_

The council were now holding an emergency session. They had decided that Tsunade was not fit to make the decision of what to do on her own, as she was personally involved.

There were 10 people in all outside the Hokage's office; Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kurenai, Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, Hinata's father, and the man that had helped out Sasuke and Saya the other night.

Kiba looked at his watch for the tenth time in five minutes, "They've been in there for two hours! When are they going to come out?"

As if answering Kiba's question, The door opened and the council members filed out. There were four of them; three males and one female. All were greying and over 60. Tsunade followed them out and shut the door behind her. The female council member whispered something in Tsunade's ear, who nodded. The council members all went down the stairs leaving the fifth on her own in front of everyone.

"Well," She started, surveying the people in front of her. All of whom were hanging on her every word. "The council have decided that we are not going to agree to any of the requests."

"So we're going to rescue them then?" Naruto butted in, "Because if we are then-"

"Naruto." Tsunade tried to cut in but he carried on

"I want to be on the rescue team."

"Naruto" Tsunade's voice got a little louder.

"Because-"

"Naruto!" She shouted, and finally he stopped, She carried on in a much softer tone of voice. "I'm sorry, but the council have decided that we are not going to rescue them."

"what…?" Said Sakura wide eyed

"They said that there's no reason to think that they are still alive. Even if they are, it wouldn't be worth risking the lives of a rescue squad to save two people, who aren't worth anything to the village."

There was silence around the room, as the realisation of what Tsunade said sank in.

"No fucking way!" Said Sasuke angrily, "How can the council say that? If it was their loved ones surely they would think different. Hokage-sama can't you do anything? Saya's practically your family."

"I tried all I could, Sasuke-kun. They were all unanimously against me. What they decide is in the best interests of the village. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Sasuke opened his mouth about to say something, "We don't even know where they are. So you going to rescue them is out of the question. Sorry."

She left them sitting in silence.

* * *

Thats the end of the chapter, hopefull it wont be long before the next one...


	14. someone help

_((looks sheepish))_ First of all I give all of you permission to kick my butt for making this update time longer then the last. I have a good reason, it's called coursework and is the most evil thing in the world!

But anyways….

Reviewer reply's:

Chibi-tsurara-:Hmmmmmm the people in red and black coats are such a mystery, I wonder who they are

Angel: you are obsessed…

Yuriko-chan: I will try to update faster next time, when I haven't got evil geography coursework..

Randomguy: your wait is over!

Animefan993: Hee hee I know I'm really evil

JapanAnimeGirl: I hope your author alerts work this time . I think it's another cliffhanger this time.

Mike Pan: Hopefully Saya won't get like that, she's more easy going than Sasuke, but you'll just have to wait and see

* * *

Chapter 12

"So you're just going to leave them to die?" Sakura Called after Tsunade

"Believe me Sakura, I want to do something. But I can't."

"Why can't you over rule the council? You're the Hokage!" Naruto frowned.

Tsunade sighed, "I told you I can't. They can over rule me if they outnumber me."

"I can't believe this…" Said Hanabi shaking her head, her eyes started to well up. Even though she didn't want to look like a cry baby in front of her team, or her father. She needn't have worried though. Hiashi put his arm round her shoulders. Hanabi buried her face in his top, so as not to show herself crying. He put his other arm around her, trying to comfort her.

Kakashi surveyed his team. They were all breaking the shinobi rule that he used to so adamantly hold up; never to show emotion. They were all young, and would never have experienced something like this before, and so would not know how to deal with it.

Sasuke was clenching his trouser legs tightly, with every passing second his grip was getting tighter. He stared down at the floor, and his top lip was trembling slightly.

Seeing Hanabi cry had started Sakura off. She was rubbing her eyes furiously, trying to get rid of the tears springing from the corners. She stood up and walked out of the waiting room, and down the stairs.

Sakura had gotten halfway down the road when a voice stopped her, "It's Sakura isn't it?"

She turned round to face the man that was standing at the back of the waiting room, He was dressed all in black, but had removed the mask on his face, there was a scar running from his right temple, through his eye and across the bridge of his nose. She nodded wiping away the stray tears that had managed to find their way down her face.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I wouldn't worry about Saya. Despite what Tsunade says, and what the council's decision is, there will be a rescue mission. With or without their permission." He said this quietly but assertively, like he was saying it more to reassure himself than Sakura

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. This man looked familiar to her, but it wasn't in any recent memory, this was more like a hunch than a memory.

"My name's Kichiro, but I'm a nobody, I just owe Tsunade and Saya a very big favour.." He said this in a fashion which suggested there wasn't anymore to it. So Sakura didn't press him to answer. There was a growl behind her, the man released her shoulders and she turned round quickly. There was a silver wolf behind her, there was blood clumping tufts of the hair on it's back together. It stared at Sakura for a minute then looked at the man behind her.

"Master!" The wolf growled in surprise

"Tsuchi?" Said Kichiro, he hastily pulled his mask back on. "You were summoned by Saya?"

Tsuchi nodded his head, "She wanted me to find help. Both girls are in a very bad way."

"Do you know where they are?" Again the wolf nodded his head. "Let's go then."

He sprinted up the steps, with the wolf on his heels. Sakura stared into space for a second, before following him.

"We know where they are." Announced Kichiro to the group of distraught shinobis.

It took a while to register in their minds. Sasuke was the first to look up. He raised his eyebrows as if inquiring if it were true. He received a nod from Kichiro. Sakura was smiling weakly behind him.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked.

"In the Sound country." Said Tsuchi.

"If we've only got a day, we'd better leave now." Naruto realised. "Who's coming?"

"I am." Said Sakura quickly

"Sasuke?" Said Naruto looking at him, he nodded

"I'm coming too." Said Kichiro

"And us." Came a voice from down the stairs out of site. Before long, Kiba and Shino appeared.

Naruto rolled his eyes, he was not especially keen on Kiba, but he really had no choice, they needed as much help as possible.

"Hey hold on!" Said Tsunade sternly.

Everyone looked at her, expecting the worst. They hadn't asked her if they could go, and the answer was most likely to be no.

"The council must not know about this. Kakashi, Hiashi you cannot risk going on this mission, you're elite members of this village, therefore we cannot afford to get you disqualified as a Shinobi. The rest of you good luck, and remember I knew nothing about this."

Kakashi nodded, then faced his team, "You've all grown a lot since I first met you, so don't do anything stupid and all of you remember your team work."

Each of them nodded.

"I want…to…come too!" Said Hanabi in-between sobs.

Hiashi shook his head, "I don't want to loose two daughters Hanabi."

"Ok, We'll meet at the front of the Village in ten. Gather what you need!"

0000

Hinata's face still stung terribly, and she was sure there was a big red mark there. She had received a hefty slap round the face when she wouldn't say anything to the guard who questioned her about the Grey wolf that had broken down Saya's door. Hinata knew nothing about it until they had told her, and figured that it must have been summoned by Saya to get help. That was a good six hours ago. She was now worrying about never seeing her family again, especially Hanabi, who was the only one that really acknowledged her. Then there was Naruto, she had finally got with him, and now, she was fearing for her life. The door opened and she looked in the direction. One of the guards ambled in. He looked like he was drunk, or incredibly tipsy. He crouched down so he was at Hinata's eye level. He said something incoherent, and his breath reeked of alchol. Hinata looked away from him, but he grabbed her face and forced her to face him. He kissed her while still holding onto her face. Hinata headbutted him, and he released her.

"Stupid Bitch!" he yelled at her, kicking her hard in the shins. It brought tears to her eyes, and she began to tremble. The guard walked towards her again.

* * *

Saya had received a worse time than Hinata had about the summoning of Tsuchi, although to look at her you wouldn't know. She coughed and blood splattered onto her trousers. She was sure she had a lot of internal bleeding, partly because it was her intuition as a medic nin, and partly because it hurt like hell. She wished that her Chakra would return soon, but she knew it wouldn't return for a long while to come. There was a female scream from down the hall. 

_Hinata__…._thought Saya worriedly, she didn't dwell on Hinata's well being because she had problems herself.

"Where did you send that fox?" The guy standing in front of her was a joke of an interrogator, couldn't do it to save his life. Although his hit was pretty strong, Saya could block out the pain enough so she didn't reveal anything.

"It's a wolf, actually." Saya said in a matter of fact way, this was one of the first things she had said to him. She enjoyed pissing this man off.

"Ok, where did you send the _wolf_?"

She remained silent, staring at him blankly. She could tell he was getting frustrated and that she was playing a very dangerous game. He looked like he was about to blow his top.

"Did you send him to someone you know?"

There was an earth shattering explosion below them, the whole building shook and the glass in the windows flew into the room showing both people in the room.

For the first time in a very long time, a smile crept onto Saya's face. "That'll be them now."

* * *

The six hidden leaf shinobi ducked behind a clump of trees about twenty feet away from the hidden sound building. 

"Plan of action?" Sakura whispered to Kichiro.

He nodded. While they were travelling he had been briefed on the abilities of each of his squad members on the way there. "Shino. Can you send some of your bugs in there to check out the building and see where exactly the girls are."

Shino nodded, he raised his arms and a multitude of bugs spread along his arms. They flew off in the direction of the building.

"Naruto, Kiba, I want you to create as big a diversion as you can, just don't reveal yourself to them. We're going to stick in groups of two. Shino, you go with Sakura, and Sasuke you come with me. There are likely to be many guards around so you will all have to be careful, that goes without saying. Watch out for those shinobi hunters, they're A class criminals. Kakashi didn't want me to tell you that, but I think I can trust you not to run head first into a fight with them. The main reason we're here is to rescue Saya and Hinata, not to start a war."

They all nodded in agreement with him. By the time all the talking had been done Shino's bugs had arrived back.

"They're both on the fourth floor, but it's like a maze in there."

Kichiro sighed, "Right lets get this mission going. Naruto, Kiba, the diversion please. When it's safe for you to follow us in do so."

Naruto grinned and looked at all the kunai with exploding tags attached. He picked up half, as did Kiba. They both crept round to the other side of the building.

"Ready?" Naruto asked Kiba, who grinned at him. "Go!"

They both threw the kunai towards the front of the building, the resulting explosion threw them back several meters.

Kiba rubbed his head. "I think that was a big enough diversion for them."

* * *

Woo! I finally finished the chapter! 

Until next time!


	15. the beast emerges

Well, since I'm a rubbish updater, and cause of exams and blah blah blah, I've not had much time to write, so I'm gonna try and make the chapters shorter but update faster, so instead of the usual 2000odd words I usually do for a chapter, I'm gonna get it down to around 1000, which'll be much easier for me to write…..

**El3ments**: I'm updating now, I think Saya and Sasuke sound good together is cause they both start with S lol…that was my reasoning anyway…..

**Fu5ionist**: Thank you very much

**Mike Pan**: thanky I'm glad you've stuck with me on this story

**JapanAnimeGirl**: hee hee, I'm the queen of cliffhangers…just kidding (omg I'm turning into xianhuagh from soul calibur…..)

**Littleanikaze**: I updated again, sorry for the lateness

**Candy44**: I will try and put more NejiTenTen in because they are great.

**Sakura**: thank you very much, I do try my best to entertain, I live in Romford in Essex, where about's do you live?

**Angel**: thank you hun, although I think you've read most of this chapter already

**Darkshaman817**: Thanky dankey

**Chibi-tsurara-59: **I'm being horrible to Hinata, but you won't find out exactly what happened for a while yet

* * *

Chapter 13

"That'll be them now."

It didn't have the effect that Saya desired, the guard didn't panic but remained calm. He took out a kunai and cut the ropes that bound Saya's legs to the chair. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her upright. Her feet just touched the floor, she swallowed hard.

"Don't get smart with me little girl, I could crush you with one hand. I don't think you understand who I am." He whispered maliciously into her ear.

It hit her then, he was the bounty hunter from the small abandoned house. The one she thought Li had killed, "Eisuke." The word escaped her lips in a whisper.

"Finally you figured it out." He chuckled humourlessly. He dropped Saya onto her feet, and she sucked in large quantities of air into her lungs. Eisuke shoved her in the back and she stumbled forwards, "Move, now. I bet your group will be here any second."

Saya walked out of the room slowly and turned down the corridor. She stopped dead in her tracks and Eisuke walked into the back of her. Standing at the end of the corridor was Sasuke, he was looking the other way.

"Sas-" was as far as she got before Eisuke grabbed her, put a firm hand over her mouth and dragged her back into the room.

He performed a long, quick string of handseals with his free hand. He then pulled Saya with him so that they were both against the wall by the door. Saya saw Sasuke walk into the room. Saya locked eyes with him. But even though she was standing in front of him, he didn't seem to see her.

_He must have cast a Genjutsu. _Thought Saya. She and Sasuke were only a meter apart. Thinking quickly, Saya kicked out with her left foot and caught Sasuke in the shins. Saya saw Sasuke's eyes widen, then turn red.

"Shit." Muttered Eisuke as he threw Saya to the floor. He threw two kunai at Sasuke who dodged them easily, then Eisuke came in for a swift kick to Sasuke's left side sending he flying across the room. Sasuke hit the wall then slumped to the ground, half conscious. He tried to get up but fell back down again. Eisuke smirked, "Don't bother kid. If you die, who's gonna be there at your girlfriends funeral?"

Sasuke's face twitched, he gritted his teeth and stood. "You bastard."

Eisuke shrugged. "_Kanashibari__ no jutsu" _Sasuke's entire body went rigid, and he crashed to the floor again. He tried to move, but the ninjutsu wouldn't let him.

"I'll be back to kill you later." Eisuke told him, as he pulled Saya upright.

"You can do it now if you want to." Li stood in the door way. "I'll take Saya."

"As if, You'll take her and get all the money."

Li produced a bulging envelope out of his pocket and threw it to Eisuke. "That's half, do what you want with it."

Eisuke caught the envelope and pushed Saya towards Li, "Fine take her." He said without looking up, too lost in looking at the money in his hand. "I can't believe you have to guts to kill her yourself."

"I owe her a lot." Said Li, staring past Saya at Sasuke. Li gave a quick nod, and pulled Saya out of the room with him.

When they had travelled down a flight of stairs they were on a balcony. Li took a kunai from his pouch and twisted it around in his hand.

Saya stared at the kunai as it span in Li's hand, "If you're going to kill me hurry up and get it done with."

Li stopped spinning it and took Saya by the shoulder facing her away from him. She closed her eyes, waiting for it. Instead of feeling pain, she felt her hands being cut free. She looked at Li.

"Why? I thought…"

Li put a finger up to her lips, signalling her to be quiet, "Because I love you."

Says was speechless, she kept opening her mouth to say something, but her mind couldn't put the words there.

There was a clapping behind them, they both turned quickly.

Mei was smiling. "How very touching." She said then her face went cold as she looked at Saya, "You took everything from me, and now you've turned the only person in the world I have against me. I hate you so much."

"Mei, I didn't kill your brother. At least you still have someone, my entire families dead!" Saya shouted.

"Don't give me that teary crap. It was you that killed them in the first place."

Saya's lip trembled slightly and she had to force the words out of her mouth, "Fuck you bitch! How the hell could you say that?"

Mei was slightly taken aback at the ferocity of Saya's words. "i…I…" Then she clenched her teeth, "Because it's true." She performed hand seals so quickly they were a blur. Her kunai floated out from her pouch, each covered in Chakra. She motioned her hand towards Saya and they flew forwards.

_There's no way I'm going to be able to dodge that many…I'm going to die…. _Thought Saya

* * *

Naruto and Kiba ran along the corridor silently. Akamaru was riding on Kiba's

shoulder. They stopped at a corner. Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's shoulder and crept around the corner. He barked once and returned to Kiba.

"Akamaru says that Hinata's just down the corridor." Kiba whispered In Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded. They crept forwards crouching low to the ground, then stopped at the first door they came to. "It's this one. You first."

Naruto tested the door handle, and the door didn't move. "It's locked."

Both Kiba and Naruto kicked at the door once. It shook on it's hinges. They tried again, and the door fell forwards.

The sight that greeted Naruto was not the one he was expecting. Hinata was on the floor trying to fight off a guard.

The marks on Naruto's cheek became more pronounced, red chakra swirled around him. Kiba took a step back from him, and Akamaru's cowered in Kiba's hood, with his tail between his legs. "Get off her now." Naruto growled, showing his pointed front teeth

"Or what?" Asked the guard, as he kissed Hinata in front of Naruto.

Naruto lept on him, pushing him off Hinata and into the wall. Naruto stuck his claws in the Guards chest, who screamed pitifully as Naruto twisted them slowly round in a circle. Hinata put her hand to her mouth, and stared wide eyed at what was happening. Naruto withdrew his claws and slashed across the guards face repeatedly.

"Naruto-kun! Stop!" Shouted Hinata "Please…"

He froze, then looked at Hinata as if awakening. His lust to kill faded and the claws retracted back to normal nails. Hinata stood, and ran to Naruto, flinging her arms around him. Naruto held her tight as if he would never let her go.

* * *

Well that's it for this shorter chapter, hope it wasn't too bad, but I promise I will try and update sooner….. 


	16. shock

looks at date….looks at date again opps…

Im so so so sorry to anyone I promised I would update soon….i know I suck….but writers block sucks even more…

PyroDarkAngelOfFire: ….you've been buggin me for ages…so you can stop now lol

Emeralde: I take it you're a Sasuke fangirl lol…I considered killing him off……I was joking….joking O.O;;;

Mikepan: I will try :P

Nekoguyfan: thanks and heres the next chapter

Animegoddes: Ditto above :P

White Alchemist Taya: ehehe well I have now….

* * *

The first kunai hit Saya square in the shoulder. The tip of the blade slid slowly through the other side of her shoulder and blood began to seep through her top. She stumbled backwards slightly, feeling faint, and as she did so a shadow fell across her. There were several grunts accompanied by the sickening sound of kunai embedding themselves in flesh.

Li dropped to his knees breathing heavily. He spat out blood from his mouth on to the ground just in front of Mei. She looked at him in disbelief, then changed her gaze from Li to Saya. "You caused me to hurt my only brother left alive. First you kill Kazuo, and now this."

Mei walked forwards, her boots squelched as she walked through the blood that covered the floor. As she past Li, he grabbed her trouser leg, and gave her a penetrating gaze. "Mei, please…don't make me…"

Mei shook him off, "stay out of it." She snarled. When she looked back at Saya her eyes had changed colour into a bright green colour, and in her hand she held what looked like green fire. "This can kill at the slightest touch," She said almost lovingly, shifting the fire from hand to hand, "It's the first jutsu I learned as a shinobi hunter, for assassinations. It's always been one of my favourites, because of the pain you can see on their face when they die."

Mei darted forwards, holding onto Saya's non injured shoulder tightly. She brought back the hand that held the fire and thrust it forwards, hitting Li just above his heart. He had picked himself up and placed himself between Saya and Mei a split second after she had moved her arm.

Both Girls looked at him, with tears in their eyes. "Why, Li? Please tell me why!" Mei cried.

"Because I love you both so much." He whispered, his face contorted in pain, as he dropped to the floor like a stone.

Saya fell onto her knees beside him. She checked his pulse, but that only told her exactly what her intuition as a medic-nin told her, he was dead. She closed his eyes, gritting her teeth she stood, tears splashing onto Li's already cold face.

"If only you had listened! And not be so quick to lay the blame! It wasn't me! It was some person called Uchiha!" She shouted as loud as she could, "and he's the one that needs to die, not me!"

"Uchiha you say? As in Uchiha Sasuke?" Mei said, not lifting her eyes away from Li

"Uchiha…Sasuke?" Saya repeated, saying it as if she didn't believe it

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Mei said, laughing dryly. "You've been with him all this time, and you didn't know?"

_All this time, I've been getting the feeling's he's familiar to me…so this is why…He killed my family…I'm in love with the person that killed my family, that ruined my life…_

"Regardless of whether or not it was you that killed Kazuo or not, Blood requires blood" Mei picked herself up, her hand again glowing the same bright green.

_She can't hit me if she can't see me…although this is going to take up the little bit of my chakra that I've got left…I'm in no condition to fight, so this is my only real option left…Ankoku no jutsu_

Saya felt the familiar darkness engulf her. _Sangan _Nothing happened, she was too emotional, she felt the same sensation she had the night her family had been murdered. The voices came again and echoed around her head _"Saya! Help, please. I don't wanna die. Please he-""Leave them along. Please, I'm begging you."_

"You think because it's dark I can't find you Saya?" Mei's voice came floating out of the darkness "You're gonna die today."

"Sangan" Came a voice from the darkness. A female voice.

"Sakura?" Whispered Saya in disbelief. Saya felt herself smile from relief. Even though she had lost so much of her family she still had Sakura.

"Yeah it's me. Stay still, be calm." Sakura whispered in her ear. "Shino's here too."

Saya nodded. Relief filling her body, she didn't want to admit it, but she had been scared for her life.

* * *

Sasuke saw Li nod at him. It was defiantly at him, and not Eisuke, as Li made direct eye contact with him. _He's helping her…_Sasuke thought. He struggled against the jutsu, while Eisuke's back was turned. _Damn damn damn damn damn…this jutsu isn't going to budge. I'm a sitting duck here…_

"That Jutsu is designed to be unbreakable. It was designed by shinobi hunters, to catch their prey. So a little kid like you has no chance, even if you are an Uchiha prodigy."

"Maybe he hasn't on his own, but I'm sure with a little help, he'll be okay." Kichiro said from the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame, playing with a kunai. He threw the kunai lightning fast towards Eisuke, who ducked it easily, only to be met by kichiro's foot. The kick thrust him upwards and backwards through the window. Eisuke fell the four stories to the ground, and lay still.

Kichiro released the Jutsu on Sasuke, who, when he stood up, looked at Kichiro quizzically, "I thought you said he was an A class criminal?"

"He is. Being a shinobi hunter, he's more used to sneaking around and running away than fighting. Don't get me wrong, he'll fight if he has to. I gave us a way out of fighting, if unwillingly letting him get away. He's not our prime concern at the moment. If you look out the window, I'm sure you'll find Eisuke's gone. Taken his money and run with it."

Sasuke peered out of the window, and sure enough he had escaped.

"We'll leave him for ANBU another day. Right now I think theres a couple of people that are in need of some help."

* * *

Well that's that for this chapter..hope you enjoyed it 


End file.
